Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1
by Nikki Pond
Summary: The Doctor and his friends continue to watch their lives on a Tv Show called Doctor Who. Sequel to "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" BONUS EPISODES (from series 1-4) R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! This is going to be bigger than I thought. 4 stories in one day, can you believe that! I got so bored, I had no choice but to write a story and some chapters that needed to be updated.

**So I got Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises, Love me and Find Someone (new), Living the Dream (spin-off) and this! See 4 stories in one day!**

So incredibly bored, I tried looking all other stories that I never even read, look at each page then I have no choice to write this one as well anyway where was I? Oh yes the new story!

Welcome to my newest story "Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1", a sequel to "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" the story continues and there will be some slight changes in this story, yes the Doctor and his friends already met Nikki and they just finished watching series 5. It's too bad that you can't read their reactions because the story is dead and I asked this *person* if he could allow me to write the sequel and he accepted it.

So I typed this while I was bored, is this how the Doctor feels when he goes waiting?

I'll try my best to update this and hold this as much as I can, I'm really young and studying at school. So here you go guys, I wrote this because I know you need some cheering up after you find out that heartbreaking news that "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" will not continue. I will update this story 1-2 weeks due to focus on my other projects

Each chapter contains 2,000 - 5,000 words just to let you know, I couldn't make it a full episode because it really depends how much you love this story and I want to see if you really love it, because I'm worried that you'll think that my story is rubbish and you might hate it. So we will see how these reviews get and I will read your reviews of course and I don't know if I can keep up with this story because I also have other projects, I mean my other stories that needed to be finished. This story was meant to be published exactly on Christmas as my Christmas gift to you all, but then I know you hate waiting.

_This Story is a spin-off to __**Living the Dream**_

Ohh and **FanGirlEmma** this is my gift to you, **Happy Birthday** even though that was 3 weeks ago, I still haven't given you a present. I love birthdays and all of you fans can tell me, I hate to see people without gifts from me. So here is a late birthday present.

The Episodes will be broken into 2-6 parts, and this story will contain more than 40 chapters, I mean really more than 40 chapters due to the BONUS Episodes. Prequels might be included and of course the Christmas Special is definitely included in this story.

The Next Chapter is not written yet, l wanted to see how you like this story and I'm not sure if this story is rubbish, because that's what the Negative Review said.

**If this story manages to reach to more than 100 reviews/follows/favorites then you will be given these choices**

- You may get sneak peeks to further chapters  
- You may request any BONUS Episodes if you like.  
- Faster Updates

**If this story manages to reach more than 500 reviews/follows/favorites then I will...**

- I may give you a Part 1 of "Let's Kill Hitler"  
- Sneak Peek of BONUS Episodes

** These Choices above me is not confirmed yet, and the sequel is also not confirmed yet**

**Here are some important things you need to know in this story:**

1.) The Doctor and his friends never watched "The Doctor's Daughter" – sorry **KatieTheBaka**_**  
**_ 2.) They have already watched a full complete series 5.  
3.) Sequel to "Watching Doctor Who Series 5"  
4.) I do not own the transcript, it all belongs to Diary of Proclaimer.  
5.) I'm trying my best to ignore those Negative Review, because they are breaking my heart.  
6.) There will be BONUS EPISODES (randomly from series 1-4)  
7.) This story will continue and I will try my best to keep this story up.  
8.) Random things that could happen in this story like someone blew the kitchen, or crazy villains popped out of nowhere.  
9.) There will be parts.  
10.) Surprising Guest.  
11.) I'm in this story too so don't be mean to me, because I'm not looking forward to it.  
12.) I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC  
13.)My grammar could be sometimes messy, So I'm sorry about that

**Doctor Who Timelines**

1.) The 11th Doctor - after the 50th anniversary, before the Christmas Special 2013.  
2.) Clara Oswald - after the 50th anniversary, before the Christmas Special 2013.  
3.) Rose Tyler - after the Doctor left her in bad wolf bay, with his Meta-crisis.  
4.) Amy Pond - after Angels Take Manhattan.  
5.) Rory Williams - after Angels Take Manhattan.  
6.) John Smith - after the Doctor left him with Rose Tyler.  
7.) Captain Jack Harkness – after End of Time Part 2, sorry I don't watch Torchwood Tv Show.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transcript and it all belongs to 'Diary of Proclaimer' I thank him/her for it.  
Disclaimer 3: I own Nikki my OC, and she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC

I hope you enjoy it and I hope this story continues because I fear that you might think that this story is rubbish.

Enjoy!

* * *

It's Time for Christmas

Nikki Pond is alone, her parents left her alone in her own house. They said they decided to celebrate Christmas without their own Daughter. Nikki didn't mind that at all, but only a little. Both of her sisters went travelling, without her. They all had someone but why not her?

She sat on the couch, she was wearing a green and red sweater, and there is a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. She sat and look at the TV, she felt like she needs a Christmas thing to cheer her up.

She decided to watch "A Christmas Carol" the 11th Doctor's first Christmas Special.

She loved that episode too, it's one of her favorites.

She hasn't seen the Doctor and his friends for months already, after they watch series 5. They all left her because they needed to go back to their timelines. Nikki remembered that day, she even cried. She missed the Doctor and his friends, it is nice to have him around. She needed company and they were like a family to her.

Her Family ignored her most of the time, and Nikki only gets Doctor Who.

Nikki prepared Christmas Dinner, because it's Christmas Eve already. They were at least 8 chairs. And then there is a fireplace set up, and Nikki felt so warm.

She needed someone and someone to be there, after all she's all alone.

She sat in her couch and she was about to play "A Christmas Carol" and then a bright light appeared in the corner of her eye, after the light faded. Nikki turned around and could see the Doctor and his friends, they all looked the same before the last time she saw them.

Nikki's eyes widen and her grin is getting wider and wider.

"Doctor!" Nikki exclaimed, as she bounced out of the couch and ran towards the 11th Doctor and hug him.

"Nikki!" the Doctor said, as he pushed the hug away. He looked around the room and noticing the room had changed since the last time he was here. "Um Nikki, how did you manage to put all these decorations here quick"

Nikki's eyes widen and her realization dawn to her.

"Doctor?" Nikki called him, with a hint of fear.

"Yes?" the Doctor turned around to look at Nikki, he noticed how tall she was the last time he saw her.

"When is the last time you saw me?" Nikki asked.

"Just minutes ago"

"MINUTES!" Nikki exclaimed, almost made everyone jump. She clearly is shocked about this answer. "It's been months for me since the last time I saw you"

"Ohhh" the Doctor made an 'O' shape mouth. "We must have jumped forwards in time"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter" Nikki wanted to change the subject, as she grinned. "What matters is that you're all here and just in time"

"Just in time for what?" Rory asked.

"Time for Christmas" Nikki replied, as she ran back to the couch and threw herself. Everyone followed her and took a seat and they all prepared to watch the Christmas Special 2010. Before Nikki could hit play, she could see the 11th and John both by her side, she is glad that she isn't alone anymore.

The 11th Doctor put his arms around his wife, River. Nikki thought they all look perfect together, she looked at her right and could see John doing the same to Rose, and even Rory who is doing that to Amy. Jack looked like he wanted to Clara, but the Doctor stopped him and all of us laugh.

"It's showtime"

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the chapter is too short. But I will try to write the Next Chapter and see where all of you fans go.

Nikki will not have any romantic relationship, she likes the Doctor. There will be no 11/OC nope, not this story. Nikki will be sometimes self-centered in this story and if you don't like it, you can just read other stories other than this.

The mystery continues about Nikki Pond, she is going to be brave in this story.

There will be some guest stared, it really depends if you like the guest to be part of the main characters in this story. And I'm not very good at some tricky characters like Strax, I really have a hard time writing a story about him.

I apologize my grammar and my spellings, I let the MS Word do it.

This is going to be 2 x Harder than the last story I wrote, and not that I'm complaining. I love to read your messages on how you reacted and how do you feel when I publish the sequel, I love reading your reviews, but be careful of what you Review. Because the last time I read a negative review that almost made me want to shut this story down. I can be heartbreaking easily, but I will try to stay strong as much as I can, I'm kind of easy to be bullied.

I am just surprised you guys. Two days ago, I announced my story dead and I was quick to publish this less than a month. I think it's your turn to surprise me because I love surprises and I can't wait to read ur reviews.

The Book Cover, it could change. I'm not sure about it. My best friend suggested DVD Cover, It became an option. And the other is where I just had to photoshop two doctors and his friends which is going to be tricky. Anyway the book cover is only temporary.

I will answer some of your questions, if you like :) so feel free to Review and let me know.


	2. Sneak Peek to A Christmas Carol

I know you guys are expecting the Christmas Carol but some of you can't wait for it, and somebody wants a sneak peak to the "A Christmas Carol Part 1"

I apologize if this is just a sneak peak.

And there is a new rule for this story just to be fair to the fans:

1.) I will be giving you guys 3 days for you to review, everytime I update a new chapter. If I receive more than 15 reviews in one chapter, then I will be giving you more sneak peeks at the end of the chapters.

Example: I upload "Silence in the Library Part 1" and then 3 days later, I receive 22 reviews for Silence in the Library Part 1 ONLY! 15 or more reviews per Chapter

That's it guys, and here are some Q&A that fans asked me.

**Q&A (Questions and Answers)**

**Is my name actually Nikki Pond? (Asked by Katiex11)  
**Sort-of, Nikki is just my nickname and I rather not use my first name because it is another language and the only thing I could translate my first name is the word "Beautiful" which that would not be acceptable, I rather use my nickname. And the word 'Pond' sort-of actually, it's actually my middle name. I was shocked when I watched The Eleventh Hour and found out someone has my middle name but they use it as their last name. So that's why I love Amy Pond, not only because of her personality but also she has the same last name as me (middle name)

**Can't you make full episodes of each chapter? (Asked by Guest)  
**Well other yes, but mostly No. It could take months for me to update each chapter, and the reason why I add parts is because to lessen my stress from my real life. I know you'll be probably just tell me to save it and then come back for later but I rather not do that, I may love LizzeX work's but I don't update everyday, I only update twice or once a week. For the BONUS episodes, it's possible a full episode for 1 chapter because I know you guys just love Series 6 than Series 1-4.

**You mentioned "Silence in the Library" in this story? (asked by Prince Danny)  
**Yes, I mentioned it. I've been planning writing Silence in the Library ever since I announced the contest (from Series 5) and I knew the perfect time to upload it is somewhere on Series 6. So Silence in the Library and the Forest of Dead will be part of this story and it will appear somewhere in this story.

I just revealed one of the BONUS episodes that will be appearing in this story, Silence in the Library and the Forest of Dead will be somewhere and I will upload it unexpectedly.

So to those who requested **"Silence in the Library" and "Forest of Dead",** they will be in this story. (OFFICIAL)

And to those who requested **"End of Time Part 1 & 2"**,  
I'm not sure about that, I know that has got to be the 2nd hardest story that has ever written. (I have a feeling the 50th anniversary is the hardest one) I'm pretty sure I can't handle that story but I can give you a short one, meaning only the part where the Doctor and his friends watch the 10th Doctor visit all his friends before he goes regenerating. (POSSIBLE)

and here is to the one who can't wait and to prove to you that I'm not lying about this story, and it's real;

* * *

**Here's a sneak peek to A Christmas Carol Part 1**

**_The FATHER ushers his family towards the door. The SON looks back to the fireplace just as a huge amount of soot falls, spreading embers in a gust. The DOCTOR then falls through, somersaulting. He gets up and dusts himself off._**

"Nice entrance." Nikki complimented. "I kind of liked it"

"Eww" Rose didn't like the look on his face.

"Why can't you just take the Tardis?" Nikki turned her head to the Doctor, and asked. "You could have just materialize in the room instead jumping into the chimney."

The Doctor frowned. "Why would I do that? That is no-fun"

Nikki chuckled, he thought Danger is fun Nikki thought.

**_DOCTOR:__  
__Ah! Yes, blimey. Sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, "What the hell!"__(walks to children)__Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general...chimney-ness. Yes.(leans against chimney)__Nice size, good traction... big tick!_**

Everyone had their disgusted look, except the Doctor who looks like he just enjoyed a rollercoaster.

"Really? My brain went 'you're an idiot'" River said with frustration tone. She thought of her husband, that he could be stupid sometimes

"That was stupid" John comment.

"What is wrong with you?" Clara scolded at him. "Was it necessary to just jump in a chimney"

"When you said 'your whole brain went' imply that you actually have a brain but you jumped on a chimney indicating you don't have one." Nikki said.

"I had to" the Doctor defended himself. "Besides, it was fun." with a childish grinned in his face.

oOo

There you go guys, and the full "A Christmas Carol Part 1" will be updated this WEEKENDS.

So I hope you can't wait for the real one,

**P.S**  
You might want to focus on the 11th Doctor. Because he just got new problems to deal with, and I'll give you a hint "It's something he hasn't thought of it for a long time, just recently" and it will be revealed in the next chapter at the end.


	3. A Christmas Carol Part 1

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my newest story, Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1. I recommend you guys to read "Watching Doctor Who Series 5" before you go to this one, otherwise you'll be confused about how Nikki knows them and stuff. This story will now be focused on Series 6 Part 1, yes I decided to split the chapters into Two books, it was meant to be one book but then I had trouble choosing the book cover, so I had to split it.

And now I got the Christmas Special 2010: A Christmas Carol Part 1, it was meant to be published exactly this Christmas although I know you guys you hate waiting. You're like the Doctor and I mean the 11th Doctor, do you remember when he has to watch the cubes from the "Power of three" I laughed when he only does the activities for just an hour, I expected 5 hours and it cracked my ribs. LOL

I'll try not to harsh you guys, and try my best to keep my anger under control.

I decided there will be some sneak peeks to the next chapters if you guys can get the hold of yourselves, there might be some cliffhangers *thinking* I'm not sure, I could surprise you all with just BONUS episodes.

I'm the first author, to write a story about the Doctor and his friends watching their lives on screen in Series 6 which is not fake.

Nikki is self-centered in this story, but I needed someone who knows everything. A whovian I needed, the story was meant to be the Doctor landed in another living room and meeting another whovian. So yes I apologize if I'm self-centered in this story. But I own the story remember.

Hello Guys, I improved my grammar and my writing style a bit. I decided to add peoples thoughts and making it longer so you can enjoy it. Somebody tell me if the grammar is okay because I checked it and I had to ask someone to recheck it and edit it.

Oh and I changed the Book Cover by the way! do you like it? because it's not really permanent, it's kind of temporary, I'm not really sure if that's the official cover but It's possible I might change it again and I'm going to find a better 11th Doctor and 10th photo

I'm sorry if I didn't update yesterday, that bloody warning says "Submission Restricted" and then I had an exam today which took 8 hours plus nothing to eat except a biscuit. I had to eat lunch twice.

**Five Stories in One Day, that's a bit surprising ehh?  
*** Living the Dream (spin-off to Watching Doctor Who Series 5 & 6)  
* Doctor Who: The Oncoming Storm Rises  
* Love me and Find Someone  
* Be Living Again  
* Watching Doctor Who Series 6: Part 1

Thank you guys for reading this, I can't believe how much I got your attention. So feel free to Review! :)

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transcript and it all belongs to "Diary of Proclaimer" so I thank him/her.  
Disclaimer 3: I own Nikki, my OC and she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

**Doctor Who: A Christmas Carol Part 1**

Nikki had a popcorn in her hands, and on her mouth. As she continued to chew it.

"So?, you've been gone for months." Nikki noted, she mutters something. "Sometimes I hate time-travelling."

"Another girl who waited" the Doctor smiled, he grabs himself fish fingers and custard. While everyone had a disgusted look on him. They thought of an odd combination of sweet and salty way or something. John grabbed himself as well, Rory looked like he was about to puke but he manages to hold it.

"Atleast it wasn't twelve years" Clara muttered, the Doctor turned to her and frowned, clearly he heard it and then he turn his attention back to Nikki who still hasn't played the movie or episode, the Doctor can't wait to see his old adventures. It's been so long for him even though he hates repeats, he loved to relive it again so he can be brave for it.

"So?" while the Doctor chewing. "You know everything Nikki."

Nikki nodded.

"So what episode am I watching or _will _be watching?" the Doctor asked, with curiosity. He wanted to be prepared for reliving those moments.

"Christmas special." Nikki replied. "You're very first Christmas adventure in your 11th body" she gestured his 11th body.

The Doctor's expression turned to joy. "You mean when me and Albert Einstein have a nice cup of tea with Jeff"

Nikki shook her head. "Sorry not that one, the other one"

"You mean Jeff, my friend" Amy said. "I haven't seen him since my wedding."

"OUR wedding" Rory corrected his wife. Amy ignored him and looked at Nikki.

"Ohh no," Nikki shook her head, she remembered the Doctor mentioned about him meeting Father Christmas with Albert Einstein, which she has never seen one. But she would love to see Santa Claus right now, but that would have to wait. "He means Santa Claus." Nikki corrected her.

"Santa Claus?" Amy said in disbelief tone. "You mean..." she turned her head to the Doctor. "You met Santa Claus!"

"Yup" the Doctor answered simply.

"Santa Claus is real?" Amy continued.

"Of course he's real, Amy, where do you think you get those presents when it's Christmas"

"The only thing he got me what I wanted is you" Amy pointed at the Doctor, and the Doctor gestured himself looking confused.

"Me?" the Doctor said, in confused expression.

"Don't you remember, when I first met you" she noted at the Doctor, the Doctor took a moment to think about it and then he clicked and remembered when he watched the Eleventh Hour, the episode where he regenerates.

"Oh yes, I remember now."

Amy just rolled her eyes at him. "So which one?" the Doctor asked Nikki, he repeated the question.

"Just watch and besides I love that episode, it's one of my favorites" Nikki grinned

_**SPACE**_

_**We zoom in on a planet, its atmosphere, swirling blue-white gases. We then pull out to realize we are viewing the planet through the screen of a crashing ship.**_

_**INT. STARLINER FLIGHT **_

_**DECK**__**COMPUTER:**__**  
Would all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their safety belts? We are experiencing slight turbulence.**_

_**The CAPTAIN arrives.**_

_**CAPTAIN:  
**__**Both engines failed, and the storm-gate's critical. The ship is going down! Christmas is cancelled.**_

"I remember that" Amy pointed, she remembered that, it was the day the Doctor saves Christmas and when she and Rory had a honeymoon which is not exactly how she planned it. Can't she have one normal day with no running or deaths?! Amy thought.

The Doctor tried to remember that, it was clearly 200 hundred years ago for him but it's hard to remember everything when you have all the adventures and you seem to forget it. But he tried hard to remember it, he just knew that place looks familiar and even that ship. He tried to think back as much as he can but nothing is coming to him.

Clara noticed what the Doctor is doing, he could see him closing his eyes tight and rubbing his temples. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Doctor, are you okay?" she asked him.

The Doctor's eyes are still tight, he looked like his brain is just about to explode. He continued to whatever he is doing, Clara thought. "I'm trying to think, now shush" he snapped her.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, the Doctor ignored them and concentrate. They all proceeded to watch the episode

_**FIRST PILOT:**__**  
Entering atmosphere now! Level - keep her level!**_

_**SECOND PILOT:  
**__**Level with what? I can't see! What is that stuff?**_

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
Clouds?**_

Rose shrugged. "It looks like a cloud to me"

John leaned the Tv a bit closer. "I don't think so..." he looked at those clouds and studying it. "It looks like clouds but it isn't..."

"Clouds..." the Doctor repeated it, now where did he heard that before, well he seen it lots of times but he couldn't help but remember. "Now which one is it?" he whispered to himself. He is trying to remember which one, he remembered sword fighting on a cloud with Rose when he regenerated, but not that one.

_**FIRST PILOT:**__**  
What kind of clouds?**_

"Looks like a nimbo stratus to me" Clara studied the clouds.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no, no I think it's a..." as he leaned closer from his seat, to get a closer look on that cloud.

Amy threw her hands up and groaned. "Who cares about what kind of stupid cloud is that?" she said in frustration and annoyance.

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
Are you sending a distress signal?**_

_**FIRST PILOT:**__**  
It's not me!**_

_**The CAPTAIN checks the ship to locate the signal.**_

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
Who's in the honeymoon suite?**_

"Honeymoon?" Everyone asked except Amy and Rory.

_**AMY enters wearing her police costume. The CAPTAIN turns to the door.**_

"I remember that!" the Doctor exclaimed, and he jumped out of his seat. He nearly startled everyone.

"Why are you wearing that?" Clara asked Amy, she is pointing her on the Tv wearing a police costume. "Weren't you wearing that when you were a kissogram?"

"Yeah, I always wondered why you're wearing that?" the Doctor joined, and wondered at the same time.

"I don't know why but I liked it" Jack smiled and winked at Amy.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Jack. They thought of him _Still a big flirt..._

_**AMY:**__**  
I've sent for help.**_

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
Who the hell are you?**_

"a policewoman..." John muttered.

_**AMY:**__**  
Look, there's a friend of mine, OK, and he can help us. He'll come!**_

"You mean the Doctor?" Rose asked Amy, and she nodded. "How came he wasn't with you?"

"It's their honeymoon." Nikki muttered.

"Where's our honeymoon?" River whispered at her Doctor, she never had a honeymoon before. Well after the wedding, the Doctor took her a couple of nice places and they never really had a honeymoon. And River whispered to the Doctor so no one could hear them.

The Doctor looked at her instantly. "Oh come on honey, I took you to those nice places. Don't you like it?" the Doctor frowned, does she hate those places? The Doctor thought, maybe he should have brought her to that Diamond of Fliraine.

"Sweetie, of course I love those places really. But I just want some you know..." River leaned her face close to the Doctor, the Doctor pushed her away slowly and thinking this isn't a good idea and the right place.

"River, not now!" the Doctor whispered to her.

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
And what ARE you wearing?**_

Everyone turned their heads on Amy with a confused look, and they raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously Amy, why are you wearing that?" Rose asked Amy, who just looked down.

"Yeah, even I don't understand about-" Nikki's eyes widen and she realized why she is wearing that. She shut her mouth instantly. Clearly Nikki did not like that idea and she wished she had never thought of that.

"What is it Nikki? Why is she wearing that?" the Doctor asked her, he noticed her expression and he could tell that she already knows.

Nikki immediately blushed deeper red and tried to hide it from everyone. Everyone could see her blush into deeper red and they laughed about it and then they understood why she's blushing, they all blushed into deep red too and tried to hide it from everyone else. Clearly they're all embarrassed at this except Jack.

"Sex..." Jack smiled to himself.

_**A little self-conscious, AMY tugs at the skirt hem.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
That doesn't matter.**_

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
Are you from the honeymoon suite?**_

"So that's why..." Nikki muttered.

_**AMY:**__**  
Oh, shut up!**_

_**RORY enters dressed as a Roman soldier. He gets tossed into the walls as the ship shudders. He's holding a device in his hand.**_

Everyone laughed except the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Nikki.

Clara's expression is a joy. "Seriously?," she couldn't believe what she's seeing. "A roman"

"I think he looks cool" Amy defended her husband, and she said the same thing at Demons Run. "My roman..."

"I thought I was cool" the Doctor looked offended. "My bow tie looks cool" he straighten his bow tie.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Doctor, they clearly thought he had no fashion sense.

The Doctor notices their expression. "What? It's true"

Everyone ignored him and focused on the screen

_**RORY:**__**  
Amy, the light's stopped flashing... Does that mean he's coming?**_

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "It means that the signal is lost" the Doctor corrected him.

"Sometimes Doctor, your correction is way worse and you all had us worried their" Nikki stated to him, she looked at him and all he did is just shrugged.

"I just need to make sure it's okay" Rory defended himself

_**FIRST PILOT:**__**  
Honeymoon suite?**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Oh, oh, the clothes, um... It is just a bit of fun.**_

"sort-off..." Everyone muttered.

_**AMY:**__**  
Really, shut up!**_

"Husbands..." Amy rolled her eyes, she thought of Rory that he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Tell me about it" Rose whispered to Amy.

_**SECOND PILOT:**__**  
Sensor-loss on 80% of the hull...**_

_**RORY:**__**  
So does this mean he's coming? Or does it mean I need to change the bulb?**_

"which bulb?" Clara asked, looking confused. She heard the Doctor mention about changing the bulb outside but she never understood why do they need it.

"I always come" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Not in time..." Nikki muttered, the Doctor heard her and turned his head to her.

"But I came here in time right?" the Doctor pointed it out.

Nikki considers that. "Fair point" she admitted.

_**AMY:**__**  
He'll come. He always comes.**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Right, well, he is cutting it kind of fine!**_

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time and looking at Rory who just ignored those faces.

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
If we can't stabilise the orbit, we're finished.**_

_**SECOND PILOT:**__**  
There's nothing to lock onto. I am flying blind.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Come on, Doctor, come on...**_

"You trust him," Rose turned and asked Amy. "Don't you?" with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah"

"but not always" the Doctor turned down and frowned, he remembered what happened at the hotel. He almost got Amy killed because of him, and he blames himself for the cause.

_**SECOND PILOT:**__**  
There's something coming alongside us. Something small, like a shuttle.**_

"the Tardis" John suggested, while the Doctor smiled to himself.

_**AMY:**__**  
Just this once, don't be late.**_

"Not on Christmas" Nikki grinned, and she squeezed the couches leather like excitement and joy coming to her.

_**FIRST PILOT:**__**  
Ma'am...incoming message. It's from the other ship.**_

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
On screen.**_

_**Three words appear on the screen in front of them: Come along, Pond. The TARDIS whizzes by. **_

_**RORY looks at AMY who sighs in relief.**_

Everyone in the room cheered and laughed at the Doctor's message.

"only one person says that" Amy smiled

_**CAPTAIN:**__**  
What does that mean?**_

_**AMY:**__**  
It's Christmas!**_

Everyone grinned at Amy's words.

"I like that line" Jack complimented. "Like a grand finale"

"Still the same theme song ehh?" the Doctor smiled and asked Nikki, who just nodded. "Fantastic"

Nikki thought of what he said.

_Fantastic? Didn't the 9th Doctor say that? That wasn't the first time I heard that, I heard him say it at "Nightmare in Silver" well he didn't actually say it, more like the Cyber-Planner said it. Oh what am I kidding just shut up!_

**_..._**

_**Matt Smith**_  
_**Karen Gillan**_  
_**Arthur Darvil**_

_**DOCTOR WHO**_  
_**"A Christmas Carol"**_  
_**by Steven Moffat**_

"Christmas Carol?" Clara asked Nikki who nodded. "You mean Charles Dicken?"

"Didn't we met him?" Rose asked the Doctor who nodded.

"So where's the ghost of Christmas or something?"

"Spoilers" Nikki answered before the Doctor could reply.

"I just realized it does sound like a Charles Dickens book" the Doctor mused. "It's like a story..." the Doctor smiled to himself.

_**Producer**_  
_**Sanne Wohlenberg**_

_**Director**_  
_**Toby Haynes**_

_**...**_

_**EXT. CITY, NIGHT**_

_**We pan down through the clouds and see a red beam of energy shooting through the sky from the tallest building in the city. The ship is caught in this beam and is plummeting towards the planet's surface. The city itself is very steampunk: Victoriana mixed with high technology. In the streets, the people prepare for the holiday.**_

"Wow" both Clara and Rose breathed in awe. "It's so..." lost for their words.

"Beautiful" John answered for them, as he admired the view.

_**KAZRAN:**__**(v.o.)**__**  
On every world, wherever people are, in the deepest part of the winter, at the exact mid-point,**_

"Who said that?" River asked, looking confused.

"Probably Kazran" the Doctor shrugged.

_**everybody stops and turns and hugs as if to say, "Well done. Well done, everyone, we're halfway out of the dark."**_

"Didn't I say that?" the Doctor asked Nikki, who just nodded. "He stole my lines."

"Oh shut up" Clara said to him, she grew irritated at him. She could be a child sometimes, like their complaining about their meals.

_**Back on Earth, we called this Christmas or the Winter Solstice.**_

_**INT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**_

_**KAZRAN SARDICK is looking out a large window out onto the stormy sky.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
On this world, the first settlers called it the Crystal Feast. You know what I call it?**__**(turns)**__** I call it expecting something for nothing!**_

Rose shook her head. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"That's a long title..." Nikki muttered, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"He needs some Christmas spirit" John said.

"He reminds me of you, Doctor" Nikki turned her head to the Doctor. "You're ninth incarnation"

"Atleast someone made me better"' The Doctor replied, and then turned to Rose who is laughing with John. She looked like she's happy. Oh shut up of course she's happy the Doctor thought. The Doctor couldn't help but started to feel sadness in him. River noticed him with a sad expression, she sometimes wondered if the Doctor ever moved on with that woman. And she could see the Doctor's feelings for Rose is slowly coming back to him.

"She's happy," Nikki whispered to the Doctor when she noticed his expression. With a sad look on her eyes. "and I think she wants you happy too."

The Doctor smiled at Nikki and then he kissed her forehead, his feelings for Rose is fading away. "Thank you." he whispered to Nikki.

Nikki just smiled and nodded.

_**KAZRAN walks into the room where a family is standing. The FATHER pleads with KARZAN.**_

_**FATHER:**__**  
Sir. Mr Sardick. We're only asking for one day. Just let her out for Christmas**_

"Who?" River asked.

_**Two men wheel a cryogenic pod into the room. Inside is a young woman with long blonde hair.**_

"Oh" River said with an 'O' shape mouth.

"What is she doing there?" Rose asked, feeling sympathy towards that woman.

The Doctor sighed. "Spoilers" he whispered, and there is a hint of guilt.

The Doctor covered his face, feeling guilty for her. He remembered what happened that day, and he blames himself for her death. Nikki could tell that he is thinking about Abigail, and he blames himself for the cause

_**FATHER:**__**  
She loves Christmas.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Does she? Oh, does she? I see! Hello! **__**(taps on window with cane)**__** Wakey-wakey - it's Christmas! Do you know what? I think she's a bit cool about the whole thing.**__**(laughs but no one else does)**__** That was funny.**_

Everyone shook their heads at the same time. "Not it isn't"

Rory thought it was creepy.

_**The servants laugh.**_

_**SON:**__**  
She's frozen.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
She's what, sorry?**_

_**SON:**__**  
She's in the ice, she can't hear you.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Oh, what a clever little boy. You must be so irritated. **__**(to SERVANT)**__** How much?**_

_**SERVANT:**__**  
Er...it's 4,500 Gideons, sir.**_

"What?" Amy asked, looking confused.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
You took a loan of 4,500 Gideons and Little Miss Christmas is my security.**_

_**The phone rings and the SERVANT answers.**_

_**FATHER:**__**  
We're not asking for her back. Just let her have one day. Let her have Christmas with us.**_

"Why can't he just let her out...besides she needs to be free" Rose said, feeling sorry for that woman.

_**SERVANT:**__**  
Sir, it's the President.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Tell him I'm busy. Now...where were we? Oh, yes! She's pretty, though, your daughter. Maybe I should keep her.**_

"She doesn't look like his daughter" John observed. He thought of Kazran cruel to everyone, he needed someone to make him feel better.

_**FATHER:**__**  
She's not my daughter, sir.**_

_**MOTHER:**__**  
She's my sister. She volunteered for the ice when the family were in difficulties many years ago.**_

"She looks pretty" Nikki smiled, and then her smiled faded quickly. "Oh"

_**SERVANT:**__**  
**__**(walks over)**__** Sorry, sir, the President says there's a galaxy-class ship trapped in the cloud layer and...well, we have to let it land.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Or?**_

_**SERVANT:**__**  
Well...or it'll crash, sir.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Oh. Well, it's a kind of landing, isn't it?**_

_**SERVANT:**__**  
It's from Earth, sir, registering over 4,000 life forms on board.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
**__**(chuckles)**__** Not if we wait a bit!**_

Clara jumped out of her seat. "He can't do that! He has to save them"

"Somebody should make him better." Nikki turned to the Doctor, that man. The man who changed but not completely, his Rose made him a better man after the Time War and now the Doctor is a good man who can hide the damage and so…. Kind. This is what Nikki loves about him, so kind and compassionate than the 10th Doctor.

The 10th Doctor is kind of funny, Nikki thought. He looks good-looking and he is the eyes of fan-girls, every girl loves him because… well Nikki can't describe that because he's not the Doctor who she fell in love but she just likes the 10th Doctor as a friend.

11th Doctor is the very first Doctor she saw, she loves him but not romantically. She thought 11/River are perfect together and it took 3 months to convince herself that 11/River are perfect instead of 11/Amy and 11/Clara.

That man can change our lives forever, the man who can make us better. The man who is old and young at the same time, the man who can make children love him with his childish personality. Nikki convinced her little brother to take interest on Doctor Who, and he became a whovian. He loves the 11th Doctor and the 10th Doctor.

Nikki then thought of Matt Smith, she knows what's coming, for the 11th Doctor. She can't let the Doctor go because…well he'll regenerate. Nikki only knew that the Doctor's timeline is after the 50th anniversary even though she never watched it but what matters is she can't let him go because she can't get used to the new Doctor. She knows what Rose feels, it's like someone replaced him. Nikki wondered who is the 12th Doctor? She sometimes picks Rubert from Harry Potter, she considers him but who knows? She might like the 12th Doctor.

_**SERVANT:**__**  
You can't just let it crash, sir.**_

_**The SON hears the sound of the TARDIS materializing.**_

"the tardis" Clara, Rose and River breathed and whisper at the same time.

The Doctor grinned, and rubbed his hands like he was expecting something to happen.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Says who? Oh, give it here. **__**(takes phone)**__** Look, petal, we already have a surplus population. No more people allowed on this planet.**_

_**The SON looks to the chimney and sees soot fall into the fireplace.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
I don't make the rules. Oh, no, hang on... I do. **__**(hangs up phone)**__** Right, you lot... poor, begging people, off home and pray for a miracle.**_

"He is so mean and rude." Rose said, as she frowned. "He can't let those people die…"

"He is so cruel." John agreed, he turned to the Doctor. "Please tell me…"

"No" the Doctor interrupted him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment like he's in pain. "Spoilers" he whispers.

_**The FATHER ushers his family towards the door. The SON looks back to the fireplace just as a huge amount of soot falls, spreading embers in a gust. The DOCTOR then falls through, somersaulting. He gets up and dusts himself off.**_

"Nice entrance." Nikki complimented. "I kind of liked it"

"Eww" Rose didn't like the look on his face.

"Why can't you just take the Tardis?" Nikki turned her head to the Doctor, and asked. "You could have just materialize in the room instead jumping into the chimney."

The Doctor frowned. "Why would I do that? That is no-fun"

Nikki chuckled, he thought Danger is fun Nikki thought.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Ah! Yes, blimey. Sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went, "What the hell!" **__**(walks to children)**__** Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds later. I'm just scoping out the general...chimney-ness. Yes.**__**(leans against chimney)**__** Nice size, good traction... big tick!**_

Everyone had their disgusted look, except the Doctor who looks like he just enjoyed a rollercoaster.

"Really? My brain went 'you're an idiot'" River said with frustration tone. She thought of her husband, that he could be stupid sometimes

"That was stupid" John comment.

"What is wrong with you?" Clara scolded at him. "Was it necessary to just jump in a chimney"

"When you said 'your whole brain went' imply that you actually have a brain but you jumped on a chimney indicating you don't have one." Nikki said.

"I had to" the Doctor defended himself. "Besides, it was fun." with a childish grinned in his face.

Everyone groaned.

John leaned closer to Rose. "At least I didn't regenerate into him." he pointed at the Doctor, and Rose agreed.

"You kinda did what Santa would do" Rory stated.

"Yes, Rory I noticed that" the Doctor said it sarcastically, he sometimes thought that Rory could be stupid, Amy's right the Doctor thought.

_**FATHER:**__**  
Fat fella?**_

John rolled his eyes, he thought of the father that he could be stupid sometimes. "Obviously Santa." he scoffed.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Father Christmas, Santa Claus...or, as I've always known him, Jeff.**_

Everyone went, "Jeff?" with disbelief tone except the Doctor and John.

"He's called Jeff?" Rory said unconvincly. He never thought Santa Claus name would be so…simple.

"Father Christmas" Nikki scoffed. "That's the first time I heard that title."

"Father Christmas?" Amy said in disbelief. "I don't think there's one."

"Jeff was pretty cross with me before," the Doctor mused, and then he moved that memory away quickly. "I was almost at his naughty list" he muttered.

Nikki looked at her left and could see the Christmas tree and there is nothing there, just decorations but no presents.

_**SON:**__**  
There's no such person as Father Christmas.**_

"There is." Everyone said it at the same time.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Oh, yeah? **__**(pulls out black and white photo)**__** Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde...Albert Einstein. The three of us together...hrrroom! **_

"Albert Einstein?" Rory squeaked in delight. "As in THE Albert Einstein" he asked the Doctor who nodded.

The Doctor thought of Rory weird and creepy, he has never seen this side of Rory. Nikki thought of Rory more like a…. fan side. He is a big fan of something and at least his travels with the Doctor or _had _travelled with him before. The Doctor is starting to be scared of Rory's face.

Amy groaned.

"Can we go and meet Albert Einstein," Rory pleaded or begged the Doctor, the Doctor never seen Rory like this. "Please."

All the Doctor could do is look away and nodded at Rory.

_**Watch out! OK? Keep the faith, stay off the naughty list. **_

"Keep in faith of Santa" Amy scoffed. "I already got someone to fix the crack in my wall…" Amy looked at the Doctor, who looks at her too. The Doctor remembered that, it's like he's an angel or a guardian who can save Amy from monsters and show her stars. "And I got my best friend back" Amy replied, as she put her arms around the Doctor.

The others thought 'Why did Amy and Rory stopped travelling with him? Probably because they left him but they looked like they still want to travel?'

Nikki breathed in awe. "Oh Doctor," she smiled. "You always have a thing for kids"

"I guess" the Doctor replied.

Nikki hit him in the arm. "Oh come on Doctor, that's what I love about you." She smiled at him. "But you can't even take care of the kids"

The Doctor frowned. "Those little Daleks" he mumbled. Nikki heard that and smiled.

"You can't even take care of Angie and Artie, at least you have Clara"

_**Ooh! Now, what's this? And I love this, a big flashy lighty thing - that's what brought me here. **__**(walks over to a large control panel covered with knobs, buttons and flashing lights.)**__** Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time and a crayon. **__**(sits in a chair and swivels to face KAZRAN)**__** Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome, yeah, and it controls the sky. **__**(stands and walks forward)**__** Well, technically, it controls the clouds, which technically aren't clouds at all. Well, they're clouds of tiny particles of ice. Ice clouds, love that. Who's she? **__**(points at cryo-chamber)**_

"Finally he noticed" Jack scoffed.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Nobody important.**_

"Nobody important" John's expression in disbelief. "I never met anyone unimportant"

"didn't you…" Nikki wanted to say something but she never gets to finish.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Nobody important? Blimey, that's amazing. Do you know, in 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important before. **__**(goes back to console and begins using the controls)**__** Now, this console is the key to saving that ship, or I'll eat my hat... if I had a hat. I'll eat someone's hat. Not someone who's using their hat - I don't want to shock a nun, or something. **_

"You're rambling again" River reminded him, that's the man she love. The man who rambles a lot that could give you an earache.

"Sorry, it happens sometime" the Doctor muttered.

_**Sorry, rambling, cos...cos this isn't working!**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
The controls are isomorphic – one to one - they respond only to me.**_

"makes sense" John muttered.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Oh, you fibber... Isomorphic! There's no such thing.**_

_**KAZRAN reaches across and flips a switch, shutting the machine off. He then turns it back on. **_

_**The DOCTOR tries the same switch and nothing happens. He then runs the sonic screwdriver over the controls then KAZRAN. He checks the readings.**_

"Awkward" Jack said, to break the silence.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
These controls are isomorphic!**_

"Thanks for pointing that out" Nikki said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes and the Doctor shot her a face and she just ignored it.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
The skies of this entire world are mine. My family tamed them, and now I own them.**_

"Tame?" Clara asked. "What does that mean?"

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Tamed the sky? What does that mean?**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possibly not know who I am?**_

"Well he hasn't met everyone yet" Jack said. "can't blame him"

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Well, just easily bored, I suppose. So, I need your help, then.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Make an appointment.**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
There are 4,003 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt. Without your help, they're going to die.**_

"He should help them" Clara sound like she's begging him. "We can't let them die"

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Yes.**_

"What?!" Everyone said except the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Nikki.

"He can't let that happen" Rose said, with a hint of panic.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
You don't have to let that happen.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
I know, but I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now. ..Chuck!**_

_**One of KAZRAN'S servants takes the DOCTOR by the shoulders to escort him out. The DOCTOR ducks out of his grip and stands in front of KAZRAN, now sitting in a chair.**_

"You're good" Nikki looked impressed, it is considered one of his unexpected disappearance.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Ooh, look at you, looking all tough now.**_

"Nope, but the Oncoming Storm is…" Nikki muttered and everyone could feel a chill in their spine except the Doctor.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
There are 4,003 people I won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?**_

"Death?" Jack guessed.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Where?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
4,004.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Was that a sort of threat-y thing?**_

"sort-of" Everyone said in unison.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Whatever happens tonight, remember... you brought it on yourself.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Yeah, yeah, right. ..Get him out of here. And next time, try and find me some funny poor people.**_

_**The DOCTOR is forced towards the door along with the family. The Son picks up a lump of coal and throws it at KAZRAN, hitting him on the head. He storms over to the SON and raises his hand to hit him.**_

"Oh no" Rose looked like she wanted to protect the boy.

The Doctor knows that Rose loves children and especially Clara, the Doctor remembered Rose and he did this to make the world better, he really is grateful for Rose changing him into a better man but the universe grows fear in him.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
No, stop, don't!**_

_**FATHER:**__**  
Don't you dare! You leave him!**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
**__**(lowers hand)**_

Everyone sighed of relief except the Doctor and Nikki.

"Thank god" Clara sighed and placed her hand on her chest. "Atleast he didn't hit him."

The Doctor couldn't let Kazran hit him, not only because it's wrong or loves children. He just can't let children get hurt, he remembered what happened in Gallifrey, he remembered his childhood and it wasn't easy. He's been bullied to other kids and his parents sometimes hitting him.

His Uncle sometimes locked him in his room and he cried.

The Doctor could feel a single tear on his face, he quickly wiped them away so no one could see it but apparently Rose noticed it, she sometimes wondered what's his life in Gallifrey but she knew he rather not talk about it.

_**Get him out of here! Get that foul-smelling family out of here! Out!**_

"He is so cruel." Clara stated.

_**The family is taken from the room.**_

_**SON:**__**  
We're going!**_

"He is so brave…" Nikki shook her head.

"They're all brave…" the Doctor muttered, he remembered those words. That was two hundred years ago for him.

_**KAZRAN heads back to his chair but stops when he sees the DOCTOR still there.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
What? What do you want?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
A simple life. But you didn't hit the boy.**_

John started to think about it too. "Yeah…now that I think of it, but why?" he mused.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Well, I will next time!**_

Everyone shook their heads at the same time. "I don't think so."

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
No, you see, you won't. Now why? What am I missing? **__**(walks past KAZRAN looking at something else)**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Get out! Get out of this house!**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
The chairs! Of course, the chairs! Stupid me, the chairs!**_

"The chairs?" Everyone looked unconvinced except the Doctor and Nikki.

"What does the chairs have to do with this?" Rory said in disbelief, he trusted the Doctor sometimes but he sometimes brings the trouble to him.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
The chairs?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
There's a portrait on the wall behind me. Looks like you, but it's too old, so it's your father. All the chairs are angled away from it. Daddy's been dead for 20 years. But you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting, but none in this house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him and you're scared of being like him. And good for you, you're not like him, not really. Do you know why?**_

River rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that…" she muttered.

"You're starting to sound like Sherlock Holmes again" Nikki stated, she remembered the episode 'the snowmen' it was her first Doctor Who episode, it was quiet funny when Nikki first watched it and especially when the Doctor dressed up as him."the power of deductions"

"Good observation" John complimented.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Why?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Because you didn't hit the boy. Merry Christmas, Mr Sardick.**_

"Everyone deserves Christmas and especially the naughty ones….that's what Jeff told me" the Doctor grinned, he looked like he was about to get his present early. He could act like a 12 year old kid, everyone thought. And then they agreed.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
I despise Christmas!**_

John shook his head and looked unconvinced. "He shouldn't"

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
**__**(walking away)**__** You shouldn't. It's very you.**_

John thought of that was weird, the Doctor and him is still the same man.

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
It's what? What do you mean?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Halfway out of the dark.**_

"See!" the Doctor gestured at the TV. "That's my line."

"Well he said it first" Jack stated.

"I kind of like that" Nikki smiled. "Half way out of the dark" she breathed in awe.

_**The DOCTOR leaves just as the servants return from escorting the family out.**_

_**KAZRAN:**__**  
Get her downstairs with the others. Clean up this mess!**_

The Doctor stared at Rose, he thought _She's still beautiful…No, don't be stupid. She's not yours anymore, and look she's happy. _The Doctor closed his eyes as if he was in pain and then sighed. He could feel his feelings coming back to him.

_My Rose…_

* * *

A/N: Well? that's the Doctor's problem, I decided the Doctor's feelings for Rose is slowly coming back to him, like I said guys. There will be problems and some reference. I had a hard time deciding if the Doctor moves on from Rose, because well she's coming back at the 50th anniversary but I still haven't watched that and I hope the 11th Doctor kissed Rose because I love that.

So yes 11/Rose is in this story but just a bit.

You know it took me 6 months to figure out why Amy is wearing that outfit.

I will update the next chapter probably a week or two because the exam is heading and I have school.

I'm so jealous of my friends, they get to watch the Doctor Who PROM. I wish I could go and watched it but I'm from a different country, and I'm sure that will be Matt Smith's last Doctor Who Prom and I wish I could go

You can review/message me to point out the characters and you can suggest what they can say, you know so we can keep the characters stay in place. Jack and River isn't really much, I have trouble with Mr. Flirty. So you can suggest and you can give me some reference each episode if you want. and it's possible I might kick Jack out of this story, because I have trouble about his lines and don't worry not forever, I could bring him as a guest stared.

This chapter contains 7,000 words which is not what I expected, because I had to. It's a bit tricky and I think the longest and hardest chapter I have ever written. I had a hard time deciding if I should just cut it out or not but I decided not because I know you want it.

Like I said guys, I'm self-centered in this story.

You guys can ask questions by just Review or PM me.

Some Q&A.

**Will you start writing Series 5 Part 2?  
**Nikki: That actually depends, it's possible and I never said never. I might give short stories about the Doctor and his friends watching Series 5 Part 2 and I haven't decided if I should make a BONUS episode of Series 5 Part 2, so it's not over yet guys. There's still hope and I might give you some short stories about that.

**Have you planned any BONUS Episodes?  
**Nikki: Yes, and it's going to be tricky plus harder. It's a big challenge, all I can say is that it's atleast 5 or 6 BONUS episodes in this story that I planned.

**Any surprising guest appearing?  
**Nikki: Oh yeah, mostly their temporary and there is one who is actually going to become a main character in this story. So I hoped you guessed who will be joining the Doctor and his friends watching Series 6 Part 1? because it's quiet going to get worst for everyone on the room.

**Any Sequel?  
**Nikki: Wow! Somebody asked me that question that early. That depends actually if I can handle it because it's a big challenge, that's why I made this story "Series 6: Part 1" because maybe I can only handle until "A Goodman goes to war"

**Updates Getting Slower?  
**Nikki: Sorry, I have school and I still don't feel comfortable because I feel like this is not the right time to update. So I will be only updating this story every week or two. And be happy that it isn't a month.

Okay you guys can Review and asked questions and I will be able to answer your questions.

Wow this has to be the hardest chapter I have written now, in the next chapter you will get to see the Doctor's feelings for Rose a bit, and something more about a fish, and...oh you'll find out soon what I meant. I'm still writing the next chapter and it's not fully complete yet.**  
**

**Message to the Fans**

**readingisawesome**: Nice theory about the Doctor's problem but no, sorry that is not what I meant, I could bring the unknown incarnation of the Doctor in some of my stories if I already watch the 50th anniversary. The Doctor hasn't really thought of Rose, just recently. He never truly forgotten her because she was mentioned in some episodes of the 11th Doctor, I'm not sure if he already moves on from her, I just have to wait and see the 50th anniversary. and for the christmas thing, I don't even know what made me want to write A Christmas Carol instead of Impossible Astronaut because I have a feeling it's less than 10 parts of the story due to a 1 hour christmas special. I love the 11th Doctor and he's my Doctor :( and the Doctor regenerating, well no, she hasn't seen the 12th Doctor and the 50th anniversary because...well I can't tell you because it's part of Nikki's mystery. I have a question for you, Do you exactly remember when you first watch Doctor Who? and the date exactly? and that's when you first fall in love with the show? Do you considered it the best day ever and the most unforgettable moment? care to share your story because mine is very complicated and I think I want everyone to know about it.

**Optimistic Lyricist: **I was confused at first when I was new to Doctor Who, the very first episode of series 6 I watched is "the wedding of river song" it wasn't really surprising for me, I should have just watch series 5 before the rest. I know too much spoilers, but I'm surprise that's what fans written the most, it's mostly series 6, and I considered series 6 my favorite series. I'm not very good at making reactions, so I think it's a bit lame, I tried my best to keep it humor. Anyway I still love your story "Finally Ginger" and do you like the book cover? because I'm not sure if I'm going to stick with the DVD cover poster or I'm just going to do another photoshop editing and I'm going to find a better 11th and 10th Doctor together.

**Lina: **Thanks, I think I'm going to need it because this is really a long episode...

**reading**


	4. A Christmas Carol Part 2

A/N: I'm trying my best to lessen my stress after all this is a big challenge, a huge story. But I hope you understand that I need time on this story but I have no idea if I could keep up with those BONUS episodes. Silence in the Library is not yet written, but I will try my best to keep this story and update it as possible because I don't know if I could make this my first priority because somebody needs me and that means my other stories, I should have just complete my other stories before I write this one.

I heard my favorite author name **TwilightHayley**, she wrote "**Ratings out of Ten**" and I love it, I considered it one of the earliest stories I read when I was new to fanfiction. And TwilightHayley is back! And she wrote another 11/Amy story even though I'm not a big fan of it, I'm more of a 11/River but anyway you might want to check her story, she wrote a new story called "Mirror" and it's only an AU(Parallel).

Oh and by the way, Jack might be out of this story. I might kick him out and go back to his life because he doesn't really represent this story much.

I feel like I'm not the right person to write this kind of story, I mean I believe there is someone out there who could make this one better. So maybe I'm not the right one.

There will be some 'Question of this Chapter' just to reflect back everything and to remind you things, and even I share my thoughts. I love to hear your reviews about the question and you could go ahead and tell us how you first heard of Doctor Who.

**Question of this Chapter: **Do you remember exactly when you first watch Doctor Who? And that's when you fall in love with the show? Do you consider it the best day ever?

Here is A Christmas Carol Part 2 which makes my fingers hurt and I have a feeling that I'm going to get another 2 week break from this.

By the way, the _italic _sometimes means People's thoughts or flashback, and the Mystery of Nikki Pond continues…

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transcript and it all belongs to 'Diary of Proclaimer' I thank him/her for it.  
Disclaimer 3: I own Nikki, my OC, and she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

**Doctor Who A Christmas Carol Part 2**

**INT. STARLINER FLIGHT DECK****SECOND PILOT:****  
Everything's offline! Secondary furnace just vented.**

_**AMY is on the phone with the DOCTOR. Who looks like she's been waiting for the Doctor, she's been trying to help or well that's actually Rory, but anyway she expected the Doctor to have a plan.**_

**AMY:**_**(into phone)  
**_**Have you got a plan yet?**

**EXT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Yes, I do.**

Everyone shook their heads and they all didn't believe him.

"No"

"He never has a plan." River said, amused.

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Are you lying?**

"Yes" Everyone in the room said it at the sametime.

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Yes, I am.**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Don't treat me like an idiot.**

"Compared to the Doctor" Nikki muttered.

**RORY:****  
Was he lying?**

**AMY:****  
No, no.**

"So he is lying then" Rory rolled his eyes, and then slouched on the couch.

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
**_**(walks into the street)**_** OK, the good news. I've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt.  
I could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily.**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Oh, hey, hey, that's great news.**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
But I can't control the machine.**

"You just ruined her hope" John stated. _Why am I so stupid? _John thought of the Doctor.

"Lot's of news in these days" Nikki muttered and rolled her eyes.

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Less great.**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
But I've met a man who can.**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Ah, well, there you go!**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
And he hates me. **

"Everyone loves you," Nikki exclaimed, the Doctor smiled. "unless they get to know you first." Nikki added, as the Doctor frowned.

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Were you being extra charming and clever?**

"Obviously" Nikki muttered. "His charms never work."

"I heard that!" The Doctor jumped out of his seat. "My charms and brilliant looks always look the best." He smiled to himself, as he straightens his bow tie. He winked both Rose and River who just smiled back by his charms. The Doctor noticed the girl's reaction, he turned back to Nikki. "See, they can't resist my devilish looks" Nikki burst into laughter.

"Why would that work? They all thought of you is weird" Nikki said, while she's trying to break her laughter.

"I'm not weird!" the Doctor protested.

"Yes you are!" Everyone in the room said it in unison.

"Weird things follow you" Nikki stated.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "I go to where weird things happen." He corrected her.

Amy and Rory raised an eyebrow at him. _He's always weird.._

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Yeah, how did you know?**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Lucky guess.**

_**The FATHER from inside the Sardick house calls to the DOCTOR. Who is happy and pleased by the Doctor's action towards Kazran.**_

**FATHER:****  
Sir... Sir.**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Hang on. **_**(walks over to FATHER) **_

"You let them call you sir?" Rose turned to the 11th Doctor, who just shrugged.

"New Doctor" he replied.

Rose smiled, she remembered that when the Doctor took her to new new new new York. "Or new new new Doctor."

The Doctor smiled, he missed being being with Rose. He remembered every single thing they did together, and especially with his tenth self. He remembered Clara meeting Rose and how he and his tenth self. His tenth self, he never realized he's too bossy and he remembered that they were competing over their sonic screwdrivers.

The Doctor stared at Rose, she could see her happy with the Doctor, _her _Doctor. The Doctor tried to move on from her and he did, when he realized that he truly loves River, he made a decision to marry River and he promised until their last. The Doctor frowned when he could see how truly happy Rose can be when she's with John, the Doctor thought _Why?_ The Doctor sighs _I guess she already moves on from me..._

Rose glanced at the Doctor who could see that he frowned, she wondered what made him upset like this?

**FATHER:****  
I've never seen anybody stand up to Mr Sardick like that. **_**(shakes his hand)**_** Bless you, sir, and merry Christmas.**

"Never?" Jack said. _He's always brave..._

**DOCTOR:****  
Merry Christmas. Lovely. Sorry, bit busy.**

"saving the world again..." Rose muttered.

**FATHER:****  
You'd better get inside, sir. The fog's thick tonight, and there's a fish warning.**

"Sorry,fish?" John frowned, and looking confused. But he's not the only one who's confused, everyone else is except the others who doesn't know anything about this episode.

**DOCTOR:****  
Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, fish?**

**FATHER:****  
Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry.**

John nodded. "Yea, fish, I know fish. Fish?" he said looking even more confused.

Nikki looks at him with an odd look. _Weird…_

**DOCTOR:****  
Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?**

**FATHER:****  
It's all Mr Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, sir. **_**(leaves)**_

"He shouldn't do that." Rose said.

**DOCTOR:****  
Fish?**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Doctor, the Captain says we've got less than an hour...**

**AMY:**_**(over phone)**_**  
What should we be doing?**

_**The DOCTOR looks up at a streetlight and sees small fish swimming around it like moths.**_

River grinned. "now that's interesting."

**DOCTOR:****  
Fish...! **

"Distracted…" Amy muttered.

**AMY:**_**(over phone)**_**  
Sorry, what?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Fish that can swim in fog. I love new planets. **

"and new things…" Nikki added.

"I always love things" the Doctor grinned like a 12 year old kid, while River sighed. _Why does my husband have to be like this…_

**RORY:****  
Oh, oh, the clothes, um... It is just a bit of fun.**

**AMY:**_**(over phone)**_**  
Doctor!**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Doctor, please don't get distracted!**

"too late…" Clara stated. "Distracted by some fishies"

John breathed in awe. "But those fishy is so cute…"

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Now, why would people be frightened of you tiny little fellas? **_**(holds up his hand and the fish investigate)**_** Look at you, sweet little fishy-wishies. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud cover... Ooh. Careful up there.**

"Careful." Jack scoffed. "They're about to crashed and about to die and all you can say is be careful."

"This is like 'don't wander off'" the Doctor shot back.

"But it isn't!"

"Well…it's..well..Oh shut up."

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Oh, great, thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off! We've got less than an hour!**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
**_**(looks at nearby clock)**_** I know.**

_**"Ding Dong Merrily on High" begins to play over loudspeakers.**_

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Doctor? How are you getting us off here? **

"Why not use the TARDIS?" Clara suggested.

"I can't" the Doctor answered.

"Why not?"

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Oh, just give me a minute! **_**(to himself)**_** Can't use the TARDIS, cos it can't lock on. So that ship needs to land, but it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice, just in time for Christmas Day!**

"Like that story 'A Christmas Carol'," Nikki said. "I never read it even though my teacher told me to, but not fun."

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?**

"Atleast I could hear it now." Amy said.

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
A Christmas carol.**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
A what?**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
A Christmas carol.**

**AMY:**_**(into phone)**_**  
A what?**

**DOCTOR:**_**(into phone)**_**  
A CHRISTMAS CAROL!**

_**Then the DOCTOR pauses, or froze. As if he just got a new Idea.**_

"There you go!" Nikki threw her hands up. "The Doctor's idea has just popped up!"

"What do you mean Pop up!?" the Doctor asked. "My brain won't explode if that's what you're thinking."

"Not like that you idiot." Nikki shrugged. _Why do I hang out with weirdo's?_

"I'm not a weirdo!" the Doctor protested, he disagree her thoughts.

"You..you could hear me?" Nikki asked, when she noticed she just had a same thought as he.

"I'm telephatic remember" the Doctor stated.

"You're not suppose to go inside my head," she tapped her skull. "That's my life, and my secrets are stuck in here."

"Don't worry," he assured her, and then he leaned closer to her face. "I won't tell them." He whispered to her, Nikki's eyes widen.

**AMY:**_**(over phone)**_**  
Doctor!**

_**The DOCTOR looks up, a cunning smile crossing his face.**_

**DOCTOR:****  
Kazran Sardick! **

Rose hit the Doctor on his head. "You should have just paid the girl some attention, they're about to crash and all you could do is sit here and eat some popcorn!"

The Doctor chewed some popcorn on his mouth. "Well, this taste good." While he's chewing, he held out a bucket of popcorn. "Want some?"

"I prefer fish and chips."

"Ohh I remember that!," he smiled, and he turned to Nikki. "Hey Pond! Do you have some Fish and Chips."

"I dunno, but I'm pretty sure I have a tuna" Nikki said.

"Tuna? Why on earth do you have a tuna?" the Doctor said, his face looked disgusted.

Nikki grew annoyed by his talk. "What do you think!" she said in outrage.

"You have a pet TUNA!" he gestured the aquarium with one Tuna swimming around the water.

"I wasn't planning eating it." Nikki defended herself.

"Most humans would get a goldfish and all you could get is a Tuna! Where do you even get it?"

"Of course on a supermarket, where else would I get a Tuna!" she argued back.

"But it's supposed to be dead!" the Doctor said. "How did you even bring it back to life?"

"Could we just stop talking about this, I don't want my Tuna getting fried up by some Time alien." Nikki said, she had enough of this conversation.

The Doctor learned one thing about Nikki, she's a strange girl.

**AMY:**_**(over phone)**_**  
Doctor!**

**DOCTOR:****  
Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick!**

**INT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

_**KAZRAN has fallen asleep in his chair. On a wall, a recording of a little boy in his bedroom plays. It is YOUNG KAZRAN speaking to the camera.**_

"Who's that?" Clara asked, as she pointed it at the young boy.

The Doctor smiled. "just someone who thinks bowties are cool."

All Clara could do is just raised her eyebrow, she shook her head and ignored the Doctor's response.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Hello. My name is Kazran Sardick. I'm 12½, and this is my bedroom.**

"Awww.." Rose breathed in awe. She thought of Kazran cute, it's so hard to picture of Kazran as a young boy when she first saw Kazran, but Rose could tell this young Kazran so sweet and so kind. She wondered how could this young boy cope with abusive father who hits him. "He's so cute."

Nikki shrugged. "He kind of looks like my younger brother, except he's way annoying…"

(**A/N: Does anybody know how it feels to have a younger and annoying sibling?!)**

**KAZRAN:****  
**_**(mumbles in his sleep)**_** Top secret special project.**

Nikki's thought is full of joy. "This boy is so imaginative…"

"Yeah," John agrees with her, he then mused. "He reminds me of me" he turned to the Doctor, since John is a clone, he has all the Doctor's memories and he's the only one who knew about his childhood. He remembered being an imaginative boy, who is unlike other kids at school. His parents wanted him to become the Lord President of Gallifrey since the Doctor is extraordinary clever than any other kid and teachers on Gallifrey, but the Doctor was different.

The Doctor closed is eyes, as if he was in pain.

_Young theta, who is running away from home with his face full of tears. His parents argued with him about going to some laws, but the Doctor disagreed with that. He thought of the laws so boring, he wanted something else, something…different._

_The Doctor hide on the other side of the tree and he leaned on it and let he tears fall._

_He didn't want this, he never wanted this…._

"_Hey"_

_Theta looked around and then he could see a young girl who looks about the same age as him, or well he's somewhere 50 but he looks like a 8 year old boy. He could see a young brunette girl with a curly hair, and she has brown eyes. She looks like around 12 or 13, and he could tell that she's full of wonders and excitement._

"_Don't cry theta" she said to him, as she kneel down to him. She stared at his eyes and could see full of pain, the girl felt sorry or him, she wondered why is Theta crying? She never likes to see children cry and especially him. Theta looked up and stared at her chocolate brown eyes that is full of kindness, he felt like he could trust her. As the Girl stared at that boy's eyes, she wiped his tears away using her thumb. "Don't cry Theta, please…" she pleaded him, as she put her arms around him. "Please…" she whispered._

_Theta began to stop crying, the girl pulled him away gently. "Now tell me Theta, what's wong?" she asked him._

_Theta stared at her, she is full of kindness and he could see that she's worried and concern because of him, so he told her everything what happened and the girl listened every word he says, she nodded to let him know she's getting it._

_Soon they lay down the hill and stared at the stars._

"_You know" the girl said, while she's full of wonders when it comes to stars._

"_You know what?" Theta turned to her._

"_Those stars"_

"_What about them?"_

"_Do you ever wonder what's out there? Outside Gallifrey" she said, full of hope and a hint of dreamy voice. "I bet it's great out there" she smiled a little. "Don't you think Theta?" she turned to Theta._

"_No,I suppose no," he then looked at those stars. "I never thought of it"_

"_I've been there you know"_

"_You did?" Theta turned his head to her, full of curiosity._

_The Girl gave him a small smile. "Yeah, and my favorite is Earth"_

"_Earth? I heard of that"_

"_I guess I can tell you all about those people out there…those amazing people…so kind" the girl replied,as she began to tell the boy everything on earth, humans and those amazing places, as Theta listened to every word she says, full of wonders and dreams._

"_I wonder if I could go there" Theta said._

_The Girl smiled. "Maybe Theta…just maybe…" she whispered._

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
This is my top secret special project. For my eyes only. Merry Christmas.**

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Kazran, Kazran!**

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

_**The shout wakes KAZRAN with a start and he watches the screen as his father comes into the bedroom.**_

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Kazran, what are you doing? What are you doing?! **_**(peers into the camera)**_

_**KAZRAN stands and backs away in fear.**_

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I've warned you before about this, you stupid, ignorant, ridiculous child!**

"He shouldn't treat his son like that! He can't do that to Kazran!" Clara exclaimed, she wanted to protect the boy but she knew she couldn't.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I was just going to make a film of the fish.**

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
The fish are dangerous!**

"No they're not!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What's wrong with fish? They're not dangerous" Rory said

"Atleast Nikki's pet isn't a piranha" the Doctor joked Nikki, who just glared at him.

"As in the matter of fact, I do have a piranha" Nikki informed him.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "You have a piranha?"

"Yes! What's wrong with that?!"

"And where's your're piranha?" he challenged her.

"My pet shark ate him" Nikki said grumpily,as she slouched on the couched.

"YOU HAVE A PET SHARK!" the Doctor exclaimed, full of shockness. He did not expect Nikki to say that, who knew Nikki owned a shark.

"You have a pet shark?" Clara asked.

"Yup" Nikki answered.

"Why do you even have a shark?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

Everyone thought of Nikki _weird…_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I just want to see them.**

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Don't be stupid, you're far too young!**

"young? I've seen a fish when I was 3 years old." Rory said

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Everyone at school's seen the fish.**

"So do we" Everyone on the room said it at the sametime

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
That's enough! You'll be singing to them next, like gypsies.**

"gypsies?" River said.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
The singing works! I've seen it. The fish like the singing.**

_**KAZRAN walks closer to the wall.**_

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
What does it matter what fish like?**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
People say we don't have to be afraid of the fish. They're not really interested in us.**

"Not exactly." Nikki frowned, and then she turned around to see her Tuna swimming around the aquarium.

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
You don't listen to people! You listen to me! **_**(backhands YOUNG KAZRAN)**__**KAZRAN reaches a hand to his cheek.**_

"Oh my god!" All the girls covered their mouth.

The Doctor thought about his father when he hit him in the face, he frowned and then shoved the memory out of the way.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Ow! I'm sorry, Father.**

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
This is my house!**

_**The DOCTOR enters the room behind KAZRAN. In the video, YOUNG KAZRAN has his head down on the desk and is crying.**_

"Poor kid.." Jack frowned.

Amy thought of something.

"_So this is how it works, Doctor?" she asked him, as he turned around._

_Amy continued. "You never interfere in the affairs of other people or planets ,unless there's children crying?"_

"_Yes" he replied._

**DOCTOR:****  
**_**(puts a hand on KAZRAN'S shoulder)**_** It's OK. It's OK.**

Jack chuckled. "I think he's too old for comfort, Doc"

"I'm a thousand years old, Jack" the Doctor stated.

_**KAZRAN jerks away from his touch and turns on the**__**DOCTOR.**_

**KAZRAN:  
****What have you done? What is this?**

"a video…" John muttered, like it was obvious.

**DOCTOR:****  
Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality, had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paperclip. **_**(sits in KAZRAN'S chair and picks up the newspaper)**_** Oh, I wouldn't bother calling your servants, they quit. Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is a bit lucky when you think about it.**

"a lottery?" Clara said, she turned to the Doctor who just smiled.

"a lucky lottery" he corrected her.

**KAZRAN:****  
There isn't a lottery.**

**DOCTOR:****  
Yeah, as I say, lucky.**

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
There's a fog warning tonight. You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed!**

**KAZRAN:****  
Who are you?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Tonight, I'm the Ghost Of Christmas Past.**

Nikki groaned. "It's like one of those Barbie movies again."

**ELLIOT SARDICK:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight. You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Did you ever get to see a fish back then, when you were a kid?**

**KAZRAN:****  
What does that matter to you?**

"It matters to him" Rose said, with a gentle tone.

**DOCTOR:****  
Look how it mattered to you.**

**KAZRAN:****  
I cried all night, and I learned life's most invaluable lesson.**

"Which is?" Jack asked.

**DOCTOR:****  
Which is?**

**KAZRAN:****  
Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!**

"He's starting act like his father…" Clara muttered.

**DOCTOR:****  
OK. OK. But I'll be back. Way back. Way, way back.**

"What do you me-" before Clara could ask. The Doctor shushed her

_**The DOCTOR opens the door where the video is playing. In the other room we can see the TARDIS. We hear the TARDIS dematerialize, and, at the same moment, YOUNG KAZRAN lifts his head and turns to the window where the DOCTOR has appeared.**_**  
**

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws except to the ones who knows.

"When I first watch this, I thought he was going to take Kazran to his past" Nikki said.

"My version!" the Doctor grinned.

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
See? Back! **_**(opens the window)**_

"I did not expect that way" Rose said.

"Me neither" John agrees with her.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Who are you?**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Hi. I'm the Doctor. I'm your new babysitter. **_**(jumps into the room)**_

"Babysitter?" Amy scoffed. "I don't think it's your type."

"He can't even take care of the kids." Clara added.

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. "I have been absolutely very good with the kids."

Nikki smiled. "Ohh Doctor, the kids love you." He grinned back. "But too much." She added, which made the Doctor frowned.

"John couldn't babysit Tony." Rose recalled.

"Tony?" the Doctor asked, that name sounded familiar to him.

"My brother."

"Ohh I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah," she said in a sad tone. "maybe…"

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Where's Mrs Mantovani?**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Oh, you'll never guess! Clever old Mrs Manters, she only went and won the lottery!**_**(jumps on the bed and bounces)**_

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "the lottery? What do you mean?" she asked, as she turned to the Doctor who just shrugged.

Nikki shook her head. "I don't think there's one.

"**KAZRAN:****  
There isn't any lottery!**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
There isn't any lottery.**

Nikki sighed. "I guess I'll never know."

"Could you stop jumping on the bed." River said to the Doctor, who is acting like a mother to him.

"But it's fun." The Doctor defended himself.

"Kid's never stop loving him." Nikki muttered

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I know. What a woman! **_**(jumps off the bed)**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
If you're my babysitter, why are you climbing in the window?**

"Because he wants to make another grand entrance." Nikki muttered, she clearly knows the Doctor than anyone else in this room, she thinks. She wasn't sure if John or River know so much about him, Nikki knows the Doctor's name and his biggest secret. She got to admit, it's a big one even though she hasn't watched the 50th anniversary, she felt like the story is deeper than anyone else ever realized.

The Doctor quickly whips his head to her. "Like I said, wrong direction."

"It doesn't even make sense." Clara shook her head no believing this, and the Doctor could tell she's a bit confused.

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Cos if I was climbing out, I'd be going in the wrong direction. Pay attention.**

Everyone in the room chuckled, they all shook their head in amusement. _I don't think that's what he meant._

"Fair point." Clara nodded.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter.**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Times change. **_**(peers into the camera)**_** Wouldn't you say? You see... Christmas Past.**

"I did not expected that way." Rose admitted, "I thought you would take him to his past."

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Who are you talking to?**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Scary, but you'll get the hang of it.**

"Won't that cause a paradox?" Rose asked, she did that to her dad when she saved him so she could have her father.

The Doctor sighed. "No," he shook his head. "it's not a paradox, he'll just get new memories."

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I don't understand.**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I'll bet you don't! I wish I could see your face. **_**(points at YOUNG KAZRAN and then the camera)**_

The Doctor grinned mischievously. "Now I can" he gave himself a chuckle when he saw Kazran's expression

**KAZRAN:****  
But that never happened. **_**(turns away)**_** But it did!**

"See! New memories" the Doctor said, as he gestured to the screen.

**INT. YOUNG KAZRAN'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:****  
Right, then. Your bedroom. Great! Let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard, I love a cupboard. **_**(runs to the cupboard and opens it)**_** Do you know, there's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards...**

"Doctor!," both Clara and Rose hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" the Doctor said, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Are you trying to scare that kid?!" Clara hissed him, and giving him a meaningful look.

"I wasn't"

"You're frightening him!"

"I'm sorry, okay!"

Clara sighed and continued to play the Christmas Special. Why can't she just hang out with other boys like Jack or maybe Rory, he looked like a sweet boy. Well she has already met him, all she did was flirt with him and called him Nina. She wondered where the hell is Nina?

_**(closes door)**_** which, yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned.**

"Ya think?" Amy asked sarcastically.

**Right, so what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls? I've never actually done that, but I bet it's easy. Girls! Yeah?**

"Girls?" Every Girl said at the same time in the room, and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, who shrunken his seat and embarrassed by his response. _I shouldn't have said that _the Doctor thought and he blushed into a very deep red, he tried to hide it but Nikki could see as she begin to burst into laughter. the Boys in the room thought _He is so weird..._

Nikki giggled. "You've seriously never done that before? _Seriously?"_

The Doctor just shrugged. Nikki thought _Probably he rather fix his sonic screwdriver..._

"He's a bit of an idiot, isn't he?" John said to Rose, who laughed.

"Most of the time, yeah" She agreed.

The Doctor turned his head to Rose, he smiled a bit and he is so happy to hear her laugh, her beautiful laugh that could almost make everyone in this room fall in love with her, well not everyone, they love her as a friend but he guess only a time lord could fall in love with her except River because she's the same gender as Rose the Doctor thought.

But it took him a minute to catch John's words.

"Oi! I'm not an idiot, I'm a thousand years old" the Doctor protested, as everyone in the room chuckled.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Are you really a babysitter?**

**DOCTOR:****  
I think you'll find I'm universally recognised as a mature and responsible adult.**_**(shows YOUNG KAZRAN the psychic paper)**_

Amy, Rory, and River stared at the screen in disbelief, they raised their sceptical eyebrow at the screen.

Jack snorted. _I don't think so_

The Doctor turned to him with those dark eyes, and Jack immediately shut up.

Rose snorted, trying to disguise her laughter. _A mature and responsible adult? _Rose choked on her laughter again.

The Doctor turned to Rose and his smiled grinned widely, he loved to hear her laugh again and again, it's been a long time since he heard her laughter. He could see John chuckling with Rose with his arms around her, the Doctor could tell that Rose is cold and he couldn't help but feel jealousy when John is comforting Rose.

He then could feel someone touching his shoulder, he turned to see River with her small smile.

The Doctor gives her a quick kiss and then went back to the Christmas Special

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
It's just a lot of wavy lines.**

**DOCTOR:****  
**_**(looks at paper)**_** Yeah, it's shorted out. Finally, a lie too big.**

Nikki burst into fits of laughter. And the Doctor elbowed her ribs to shut up.

_**(puts it away)**_** OK, no, not really a babysitter, but it's Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one, you want me.**

"You're scaring the kid, Doc" Jack said to the Doctor.

"Yeah," Nikki agreed with him. "You're frightening him, it's like your smile is scaring him"

"What's wrong with my smile?" the Doctor gives himself a smile. "See nothing wrong."

"It's creepy actually." Nikki said, as she studied his smile. She noticed that it's getting creepier.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Why? What's so special about you?**

"ohh he's special alright" River smiled. "One special time lord for one special murderer"

**DOCTOR:****  
Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?**

Everyone in the room said "Yes" except Nikki who said "No" at the same time.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
No.**

**DOCTOR:****  
Good. Cos that comparison would've been rubbish. Fish in the fog, fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom even get invented?**_**(stands at open window)**_

"It's probably called school" Nikki rolled her eyes. "I have no idea but probably with no sense of imagination."

The Doctor grinned at her. "I knew I liked you the day I first met you."

"Sort-of" Nikki murmured.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like.**

**DOCTOR:****  
**_**(turns to face YOUNG KAZRAN)**_** Yeah. I've seen your dad's machine.**

_**A large something with fins passes behind the DOCTOR.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
What? You can't have.**

"He did" Everyone said it at the same time.

**DOCTOR:****  
Tame the sky... Human beings, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you? You want to see one? A fish. We can do that. We can see a fish.**

"but it's safe" Rory said, while the Doctor rolled his eyes.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?**

Nikki snorted, "Him?, Telling you that's dangerous? And then let that stop him?" she gestured at the Doctor, and then laugh.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I told that to my companions"

**DOCTOR:****  
Dangerous?! **_**(comes back inside)**_** Come on, we're boys! And you know what boys say in the face of danger.**

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow, wondering the same thing. Except the Doctor and Nikki.

"What?" Everyone asked except the Doctor and Nikki.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
What?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Mummy!**

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Didn't you say that in your ninth incarnation?" Rose asked John, who nodded.

"So true" Clara smirked.

_**The sonic screwdriver is tied with a string to a pulley hanging from the ceiling, beeping intermittently. The string continues to the cupboard where the DOCTOR and YOUNG KAZRAN are hiding.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Are there any face spiders in here?**

Nikki frowned.

"Of course not" Clara scoffed. "He's just joking"

"I wasn't!"

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

_**The string is looped around the DOCTOR'S finger.**_

**DOCTOR:****  
Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress. So why are you so interested in fish?**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Cos they're scary.**

**DOCTOR:****  
Good answer.**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
What kind of tie is that?**

"It's a bowtie, everyone knows that!" the Doctor exclaimed. He thought _Why does everyone questioned about my bowtie?_

"It's too bad you don't wear a red bowtie anymore" Nikki frowned.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "What's with the dull color" she gestured the Doctor's clothing. "You got rid of that tweed jacket and look at you."

The Doctor looked down to his clothing. "I like it" he defended himself.

"I kind of like the tweed jacket." Nikki murmured.

**DOCTOR:****  
A cool one.**

"No it's not" John and Jack said it at the same time.

"Oi! It's cool and that has got to be the last time I'm saying it the Doctor said, as he crossed his arms.

Rose smiled. "Don't worry Doctor, i think it's cool."

The Doctor smiled back and appreciates her comment.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Why is it cool?**

Everyone thought. _I actually have no idea _even the Doctor thought of it.

**DOCTOR:****  
Why are you REALLY interested in fish?**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them, a whole shoal. No-one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains.**

Everyone felt sorry for him.

**DOCTOR:****  
Were you scared?**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
I wasn't there. I was off sick.**

**DOCTOR:****  
Ooh, lucky you. Not lucky?**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
It's all anyone ever talks about now, the day the fish came. Everyone's got a story.**

**DOCTOR:****  
But you don't.**

**INT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
I see.**

_**KAZRAN sits down.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Why are you recording this? **

"to laugh" Nikki said, she thought it was quite entertaining when the Doctor handled a shark.

**DOCTOR:**_**(onscreen)**_**  
Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?**

Nikki shook her head. "Nope, too boring and I spend my time on fanfiction"

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Sorry, what?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Cos you're not paying attention now.**

_**The string is tugging the DOCTOR'S finger.**_

"Oh" Nikki dawn realization. "You mean a school of fishes" who finally gets it, the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

**DOCTOR:****  
Ssh!**

**INT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

**KAZRAN:****  
Now I remember. **_**(watches as the DOCTOR stands and goes to open the door)**_**No, Doctor, you mustn't!**

River sighed. "He won't"

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Doctor, are you sure?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Trust me.**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
OK.**

**DOCTOR:****  
Oi! Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me? **

Everyone in the room said. "Yes" in a perfect unison.

**EXT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

**KAZRAN:****  
Yes.**

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:****  
Yes.**

**DOCTOR:****  
That's why it's cool.**

"I got to admit, it's kind of cool actually" Amy said, she is starting to agree with the Doctor who is smiling.

"Ohh come on Amy, it isn't" Jack moaned.

"What, it kind of is"

"Are you done? Because all of us wants to watch

**EXT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

_**KAZRAN fingers the tie at his throat.**_

Then suddenly the Tv is shot in a laser beam and the Tv well...sort of exploded and it turned into ashes. Everyone peered behind them to see Nikki struggling to get free from that alien who shot the Tv.

"You destroyed the TV!" Nikki exclaimed, as she tried to break free but the alien's arms is too strong.

"Silence!" the alien ordered Nikki.

"Let me go!" Nikki shouted.

"Sir, I have captured our enemy. Shall we disintegrate this fish?" Strax said, as he hold Nikki tight.

""Fish?!" Nikki sounded like she was offended. "Who are you calling fish?!, put me down you vegetable!"

**(A/N: now do you get it Optimistic Lyricist? Vegetable! LOL I so mean the potato head)**

* * *

A/N: We got a cliffhanger! haha A CLIFFHANGER.

Yeah Strax is in this story! To be honest I wasn't planning bringing him into this story but "**wall with a fez" **requested to bring Strax as a surprising guest stared. So here is your request Wall with a Fez.**  
**

Nikki is totally offended my Strax calling her a fish, because since she smelled one instead of calling her a boy. So I thought of Nikki's title because most of them has a cool one like Rory takes the Roman and Clara get's The Impossible Girl. Nikki is going to be called Fish, yeah I know. I wanted to be humored and since this episode is mostly about fishes, I even have a best friend who is called "Gold fish" because she looks like one. I decided to have Nikki's nickname so funny.

I bring you Nikki Pond also known as "Fish" LOL

You guys only made 8 reviews previously, it's too bad it didn't reach 15 or more reviews and you'll probably get a sneak peek if you did. But anyway this chapter contains atleast 7,000 words again, I thought I agreed myself 2,000 – 5,000 words per chapter. But I guess this is because a Christmas special, which is longer. The Impossible Astronaut is not yet written yet because it's hard to keep up with this. I don't even know why I agreed to do the Christmas special before series 6, but it's too late to change it right? Of course it is, that is a waste of work.

Nikki is a bit weird in this story, when it comes to collecting odd fish. No, I don't own a shark or other fishes that I said in this story but I do own a goldfish, I thought it would be entertaining to see her weird side which I don't have. Nikki is a very different character compared to me, and she is unlike any other whovians.

We might have two characters to bring into this story, remember when I said there is one who will be appearing at the end of Christmas Carol? And become the main characters, well there might be two but then I haven't confirmed. Trust me guys, you'll be 2x shock about it and it's completely unexpected. Can't wait for the End of Christmas Carol.

**Message to Fans**

**FanGirlEmma: **atleast we're not the only whovians who haven't been to Doctor Who PROM.

**Wall with a Fez: **Vastra, Jenny and Strax are very popular characters when it comes to Doctor Who. Strax is the trickiest of them all, and it's really hard to write is dialogue, but I decided to read someone's stories about him and I described it so funny and it really sounds like Strax, so I had to ask help from the author to help me with Strax's lines and how humor it get's. So there you go, I did your request although I can't bring Jenny and Vastra, it's not the right moment for them. I had to come up with Strax big entrance, so he blew up my TV and he caught me. LOL

**Fireflower297: **I think we just spot the Doctor's childhood, I was always fond of his childhood, I know he get's bullied and has a miserable childhood. I decided a flashback to his childhood would be a good start for everyone to get to know the Doctor but the flashback is only my version. I had to think of how the Doctor was convinced to see those stars instead of learning it from school, he learned it from someone else.

**Optimistic Lyricist: **I dunno about the cover because the next one might be better, I'm still working on it and see how many fans whether they like it or not. And Yes I'm a 11/River fan as well, it's just going to be tricky between their relationship. And Jack dying, well still haven't seen that one yet but like I said, I could kick him out of the story. and are you shocked about the clue I gave you, the fish and the vegetable. I couldn't say potatoe because that would be obvious. We got a cliffhanger.

**Guest: **Yup, I updated. I don't do months, I just update a week or two. And thanks for the compliment, I'm doing my best to keep the Doctor and his friends humor.

**Readingisawesome: **Thanks for sharing, I remembered exactly when. December 25 2013, It was the best day ever for me, Christmas is the day I first watch Doctor Who so just last year. The 11th Doctor is the first one and my very first episode I watched is "the snowmen" i thought of the story just a bit okay and it didn't really caught my attention but when I found out about Clara's impossible death, I was confused about him meeting Clara but I decided to search about it, not only what made me fall in love with the show but regeneration, that really caught my attention. It's weird though, everything was about time-travelling before I watched Doctor Who, it happens around me actually. Dec. 25 2013 this year will become the most heartbreaking, I can't believe I'm going to watch the day my Doctor is leaving and why did it have to the day I first watched it? So I don't know if it's the best day for me but I know it is going to be heartbreaking. I am going to miss him and I dunno if I could handle the 12th.


	5. A Christmas Carol Part 3

A/N: I'm sorry guys if it took so long. It's just I have other projects and I'm focusing on my new story "Living the Dream" and I decided to skip the Christmas carol due to the fans complaining of that they wanted to see Impossible Astronaut.

Okay, thanks to those people who answered the **'Question of this Chapter' **it just gives u back to reflect and some strange questions that could probably think this story is just too weird as Nikki's fondness over a fish. So it's mostly a crazy question about the show Doctor Who. AND just to remind some fans, the 'Question of this Chapter' is not some kind of contest or some kind of choosing the best answer. I just thought it's nice to share our stories if you want?

**Question of this Chapter: **If you dream meeting the Doctor (any incarnation u want!), picture you and the Doctor's first meeting? And I mean how you and the Doctor's meeting you would like it to be.

**Nikki: **I think I like my meeting to go this... I was in the classroom waiting for the science teacher, looking bored. Then a man with a tweed jacket and a bow tie came to my classroom. I snapped my boredom as I stared at the new substitute teacher. (In my country, all my classmates are not familiar with Doctor Who. So I'm the only one who knows) as he started discussing and then after class. I started to follow him, as he came to the school with his sonic screwdriver and he went to my school for some investigation. I was sure it can't be Matt Smith because he wouldn't wear a tweed jacket and I don't see any hidden cameras. I walked towards to him pretending to know him, of course he's shocked that I know him but I told him I'll explain later. He of course followed me, curious as I would say. He wanted to know how I know about him and his past companions. Then something happened in my school and me and the Doctor investigate, after that. I wait outside the tardis since I couldn't find the doctor, when he saw me leaning next to his sexy tardis. He then asked me how do I know him but I'll only tell him if he gives me a trip, so he agrees and adventure goes and the Doctor is really fond of me and he loves to spend time with me. And then I told him and then he of course didn't ask me to be his companions since he just lost the Ponds. In the end, we travel (as friends okay, no romance between me and the Doctor)

So that's how I wanted my meeting to be like that, at school. And it's just ur dream answer alright guys. You can't blame someone's dream

This is the Final Chapter of A Christmas Carol because some of the fans convince me that A Christmas Carol is just part of Series 5 not 6. And the Christmas Carol is longer even though it's the same as The Eleventh Hour. By the Way, thank you for the 11 reviews, that really means a lot to me. And I know that their are some who are wondering why I updated at this kind of time, well I just finished it today and I decided to update it right away instead of waiting.

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Doctor Who, and it all belongs to BBC.  
Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transcript and it all belongs to 'Diary of Proclaimer' I thank him/her for it.  
Disclaimer 3: I own Nikki, my OC, and she is not associated to any Doctor Who or BBC.

* * *

**A Christmas Carol Part 3**

Previously, Strax, that potatoe head who happens to be a sontaran and an idiot at the same time. Do you wanna know what else he did? HE BLEW UP MY TV! It nearly cost a fortune for that kind of HD tv which also happens to be a 3D Tv, meaning I have 3-D glasses in here. Now how I'm I going to explain to my parents that some sontaran just blew up my TV that happens to be from a fictional universe where Doctor Who exist.

You know when I watched the episode 'Victory of the Daleks' with the Doctor's friends. When I said I prefer a dalek to clean my house for FREE!, me all giddy and cheery. I really mean it, I prefer a dalek than a sontaran. Now if I were you, I would choose a dalek.

You know Strax is one of my favourite characters and I love him because he's so funny and now my Favourite character happens to start kidnapping me, well not really. Sort of a burgular who is destroying my Tv. Okay never mind that, now I'm annoyed that sontaran is holding me tight and what's worst.

HE CALLED ME A FISH!

How dare he call me that, only my fishes from under the sea get's to call me that and I'm not letting some vegetable defeating me. I defeated sharks before and I took lessons even and how dare he thinks that I'm helpless when I'm the QUEEN OF THE FISHIES!

And I'm not letting that vegetable stopping me, and not on my fishies. He's going down and I'm going to show the world!

That's right folks! Ladies and Gentlemen, I swear to the Name of the Doctor! That I will bring the Glory of the Sontaran Fleet DOWN! If that vegetable get's on my nerves one last time...The Sontaran will fall and the Queen of the Fishies will RISE! Mwahahahaha!

Okay I think that's enough Drama and weird imagination Nikki thought.

Nikki was trying to break free from Sontaran big hands, and did Nikki mentioned that he happened to have three fingers each of his hands.

"Let go of me you big Vegetable and I swear to the Name of the Doctor that if you don't let me go, I'm so gonna bring your glory DOWN!" Nikki said simply and growled at the end, as she is trying to break free.

The Doctor stuttered a bit when I said about his name, well I know his name. Well not exactly Nikki thought. Some unknown incarnation of the Doctor who happens to be some character from Harry Potter film, I still haven't watched the 50th anniversary. Damn Steven Moffat. The Doctor shook his head and thought maybe it's not the best time to talk about it.

"Sir, I have captured this _FISH, _who happens to be part of the Silence." Strax said quickly, and act like he's the Doctor's servant which...sort-of. "This _Fish," _gesturing Nikki, some of the Doctor's friends tried to hide their laughter of Nikki's nickname. "is one of our enemies since she is wearing an eye patch."

Nikki looked like she was offended. "I'm not part of those Silence," she said truthfully. "Besides Jack was the one who threw an orange right into my left eye." She pointed her eye patch, she happens to be wearing it all the time after the Doctor and his friends left her after they watched series 5. Nikki glared at Jack.

Jack held up his hands. "I said I was sorry!".

Nikki ignored him and now focused to Strax.

"But sir! This Fish has managed to hypnotize you using that pesky human technology." Strax pointed that out. "Sir, may I have your permission to execute this fish," before the Doctor could answer. Strax turned to Nikki but still his hands tight on her. "Do you have any final words, before you floated around to those slimmey creatures?." Strax referring 'slimmey creatures' fishes.

Nikki's eyes widen. "Doctor!" Nikki squeaked, struggling to break free.

"Strax!," the Doctor wouldn't allow that. "I order to let go of her this instance and I can assure you that she is not some part of that evil organization." The Doctor acted like a general and he always wanted to be part of a play and play as some kind of leader like a Captain. The Doctor started to mused about that and smiled making everyone raised an eyebrow at him. The Doctor thought if he played as a Pirate, he'll be known as 'Captain Doctor', the Doctor started to chuckle and he thought maybe he should ask Nikki if she has a pirate hat around here somewhere and maybe an eye patch like Nikki is wearing now...

"Doctor!" Nikki interrupted his thoughts, she could guess the Doctor is dreaming some of his silly hat and probably a fez.

"A little help here." Nikki said to the Doctor.

"Ah yes, sorry" the Doctor apologized. "now where was I..." he thought for a moment. "Ah yes, Let go of her strax!"

"But sir..." Strax was about to protest.

But the Doctor interrupted him. "Oh Strax, just shut up." Strax muttered something about being human's butler. He let go of Nikki and The Doctor turned to his friends and could see John, Rose and Jack backing away from Sonataran. "Don't worry, Strax is a friend."

"A friend? You befriends with those things!" John said, clearly didn't trust a sontarans much.

"Only one, and strax is not going to kill you." The Doctor assured him.

"May I have a permission…" Strax was about to continue but the Doctor interrupted him.

"No." And then the Doctor thought he might possibly blow something up. "If you want..." Strax turned to him with his full attention. "You can kill Jack."

"What?!" Jack's eyes widen and alarmed.

"Don't worry Jack, you're immortal."

After some small talk between the Doctor and John that they both could trust Strax, finally John trusted the Doctor on this.

"So how am I going to explain this to my parents that a sontaran blew up my tv?" Nikki said, she didn't like telling her parents about her friends just happened to be a fictional character from her favorite tv show called Doctor Who.

"I dunno." Rory shrugged.

"Can't you just use your sonic screwdriver?" Clara suggested. "Just point it and then we got the tv fix."

"Clara!," The Doctor turned to Clara who was beside him. "It's not a magic wand!. I can't just wave it at something and fix everything!"

Clara held her hands up like she surrender. "Okay okay so? What do we do?"

Strax stepped up like he volunteered, the Doctor sighed. "Sir, I have a plan." Strax said firmly.

The Doctor sighed and wrinkled his nose. "I was afraid of that. Very well, let's hear it."

"I will use go get my nurse kit and maybe I could heal this pesky human technology." Strax referring to 'pesky human technology' the Tv which he blew it up.

Nikki looked like she was about to laugh but then she shook her head quickly. This is serious Nikki thought, one of her favorite characters from Doctor who just blew up her TV.

oOo

After a few minutes of fixing the TV, which Nikki thought that was pretty fast. It took less than an hour to finish it. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that the Doctor and his friends are here. Nikki invited Strax to come and join with them even though she dislike his behavior, but how can she deny this perfect opportunity?

She got to admit, this is the weirdest Christmas she ever had.

Nikki hesitated and hit the play button.

**INT. YOUNG KAZRAN'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

_**The DOCTOR slowly enters the room and sees a small fish investigating the screwdriver.**_

"Look at that" John beamed and pointed to Rose to that fish in that screen. All Rose could do is being amazed but not much as John, she chuckled a bit and wonder that her husband can act like a 10 year old seeing the most beautiful thing he ever seen. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen."

Nikki furrowed her eyebrows. "A Fish? What is it with people and the fishes?" she threw her hands up like she just given up.

"It's cute." John breathed in awe. "Don't you think it's cute."

"Looks like one of my favorite fishes." Nikki replied.

"Then what is your favorite fish?" John asked, a bit curious. Maybe Nikki and John have a lot in common, they can start maybe talking about the ocean and possibly the history of well...something. John always wanted a companion, Rose has seen everything and she's always with him, but it's not enough, he needed someone and Nikki seems to be the only who he has a lot in common.

Nikki smiled and knew the Doctor and John might like this answer. "Doctor Fish."

The Doctor quickly whipped his head when he heard the word 'Doctor' but he didn't seem to get the rest. "I'm sorry but what did you say?" he asked Nikki, and she repeated her answer. The Doctor looked like he was about to chuckle but then he shook his head and thought 'I don't heal toes' he pouted.

Nikki was about to say 'Then why do you call yourself the Doctor?' but she knew it would hurt his feelings, so she remained silent.

**DOCTOR:  
****Hello, fishy. Let's see. (walks slowly close to the walls) Interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?**

Jack groaned. "You got him a new nickname but not me?"

The Doctor just shrugged, he never really planned giving nicknames to other people, well he did. Mostly.

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****What is it? What kind? Can I see?**

**DOCTOR: (through door)  
****Just stay there a moment.**

**INT. YOUNG KAZRAN'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN: (through door)  
****Is it big?**

Clara feels a bit tingly in her spine. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

The Doctor sighed, he knew what's going to happen.

"I don't know but why does it have to be small." John complained, as he stomped his foot. "Why can't it be bigger?" everyone thought he's acting like a child. "I want to see bigger fishies and I want a good one."

"You will." Nikki muttered, nobody heard her except the Doctor.

**DOCTOR:  
****Nah, just a little one. (leans in closer) So, little fella, what do you eat?**

_**A shark swims into the room and swallows the fish—and the sonic screwdriver. The DOCTOR jerks back.**_

Everyone's eyes widen except the Doctor and Nikki.

"Well for a shark, they eat fish." Jack answered.

John started to feel a bit...awkwardly. "Okay...not what I had a bit in my mind." He said anxiously.

"Ya think." Jack rolled his eyes.

"A shark?" Clara looked alarmed.

"Yes, yes a shark. I didn't expect that either." The Doctor shrugged.

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****How little?**

"Not exactly." Everyone said it in unison.

**INT. YOUNG KAZRAN'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

**DOCTOR:  
****Erm...**

**YOUNG KAZRAN: (through door)  
****Can I come out?**

**DOCTOR:  
****No, no. Maybe just...wait there for a moment.**

_**Without taking his eyes off the shark, the DOCTOR edges his way back to the cupboard door.**_

River sighed. "Not the best plan he come up with..."

**YOUNG KAZRAN: (through door)**

**What colour is it?**

"A very big colour..." John said almost as anxious as the Doctor.

**DOCTOR:**

**Big. Big colour. (dashes for the door)**

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

_**The DOCTOR shuts the door and leans against it as the shark butts it with its head.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****What's happening?**

"He caught a shark." River said.

"Sir, can I..." Strax was about to continue but the Doctor shushed him.

**DOCTOR:  
****Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I understand the fog, which'll help me land a spaceship in the future, and save a lot of lives. And I'll get some readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it off the shark in your bedroom.**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****There's a shark in my bedroom?**

Rose hit the Doctor's head. "You had to tell him that?!"

The Doctor rubbed that back of his head, he thought maybe the Tyler's slap really hurts.

Rory sighed. "Strange things happen when it comes to the Doctor..."

Clara agreed with Rory. "But not the strangest."

**DOCTOR:**

**Oh, fine, focus on that part!**

"Doctor," Clara look at the Doctor. "Clearly our lives are more important than..." she trailed off.

_**The banging stops.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**

**Has it gone? What's it doing?**

**DOCTOR:**

**What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?**

Everyone shook their head, clearly have no idea what its called.

_**The DOCTOR grabs YOUNG KAZRAN and pulls him from the door just as the shark breaks through and the camera stops.**_

**INT. SARDICK RESIDENCE, NIGHT**

_**KAZRAN stands and rushes to the wall as the video ends.**_

**KAZRAN:**

**No! It's going to eat us.**

Jack thought of that. "Hmmm I wonder what does Time Lord Sushi taste like?"

The Doctor frowned, he clearly didn't like placing a bit of himself in Jacks stomach.

**INT. CUPBOARD, NIGHT**

_**The DOCTOR and YOUNG KAZRAN are on the floor in the far corner, out of reach from the shark at the moment. As the sharks opens its mouth, there is a green glow inside.**_

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**

**It's going to eat us, it's going to eat us, it's going to eat us... Is it going to eat us?**

**DOCTOR:**

**Maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. **

"Never eaten a shark before" the Doctor mused. "but that is gracefully odd."

**It's stuck, though. Let's see. Tiny brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably stun it.**

"WHAT!" John jumped out of his seat, startling everyone. "Don't you hurt that shark."

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****Well, where's your screwdriver?**

**DOCTOR:  
****Well, concentrating on the plusses... within reach. There's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway, of keeping its mouth open.**

Everyone had their disgusted looks. "Ewww..."

"You didn't go inside..." Clara didn't like being inside some animal.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's so small." He complained

Amy thought of her first adventure at the Tardis, when she was inside a star whale.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**

**There is? **

"Probably 72%" Nikki said

**DOCTOR:**

**Agree with me. Cos I've only got two goes, and then it's your turn. **

"Two goes?" Rory asked, he clearly didn't like that idea also.

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**

**Two goes?**

**DOCTOR:**

**Two arms. Right, then! OK. Geronimo! Open wide! (gets up and heads for the shark)**

Rose and Clara both look away. "I can't watch."

**EXT. YOUNG KAZRAN'S BEDROOM, NIGHT**

_**They are on the patio just outside YOUNG KAZRAN'S bedroom. The shark is lying on the ground as YOUNG KAZRAN kneels beside it. The DOCTOR is checking the screwdriver.**_

"What have you DONE!" John shouted at the Doctor, who just lowered his seat.

**DOCTOR:**

**What's the big fishy done to you? Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy.**

Everyone rolled their eyes. 'All you care is your stupid screwdriver?' The Doctor looked offended.

"I like my screwdriver." He defended himself

**YOUNG KAZRAN:**

**Doctor? I think she's dying.**

**DOCTOR:  
****Half my screwdriver's still inside, but yeah, I think so. I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night.**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****Can't we get it back up there? (sniffles) We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it.**

"We all don't." Nikki sighed. She never killed anyone, well apart from Jack

**DOCTOR:  
****She was trying to eat you.**

**YOUNG KAZRAN:  
****She was hungry.**

The Doctor closed his eyes and thought for a moment and sooner or later, another light appeared and they all turned, including the Doctor. They're eyes widen of they're sight. They could see a floppy man with the same outfit as the Doctor. (the purple victorian jacket thing)

"Strax! There you are." The man came closer to Strax and grabbed his wrist, before he could set the coordinates from the Vortex Manipulator (which is on his wrist.)

"Doctor?" Nikki called the man who looks exactly like the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Nikki and smiled. "Hi Nikki, long time no see"

"But how can there be two of you." Nikki gestured the other Doctor (who's been with them all the time)

The Doctor frowned when he see another him, so they both stepped closer to each other and examine themselves.

"Interesting." Both of them muttered.

The New Comer who looks like the Doctor's eyes widen. "But that's impossible, I thought you died."

The Doctor (who watched with his friends) smirked. "I know."

"Can anyone please tell me why are there two of you?" Clara stepped in and asked.

The Doctor (newcomer) "Oh I'm the original Doctor and this is…." He gestured the other him. "My ganger."

_**Coming up Next Series 6…**_

* * *

A/N: Okay I decided to skip A Christmas Carol , after the fans convince me to skip it and since the Christmas Carol is part of Series 5, but I won't be deleting the chapters for nostalgia reasons and how you people thought of it. So I will be explaining, in the next chapter. The Doctor and his friends had already watched A Christmas Carol.

And for the Ganger, well I didn't plan to bring him to this chapter, and to explain further. The Doctor's friends have been with the Ganger all along and the Original Doctor was somewhere in Victorian London. I know you're confused about how the Ganger knows Clara and why is he wearing the purple waistcoat instead of the tweed jacket. We'll….I think I'll explain it soon because I've been planning the Ganger being in this story. I can say the Ganger is now one of the main characters of this story.

Reference

Doctor Fish – one of my favorites in real life, this kind of fish became my favorite before I became a whovian. These fishes happen to eat away those germs and bacteria from your skin, it really tickles just a bit. And can be seen one of those fish spas.


	6. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

**Message to the Fans (IMPORTANT!): **I setup a poll, which means voting. I decided to let u guys vote of what will happen to this story since I noticed that I don't update very often and my friend suggested to do this, which I have no idea if this is a good suggestion or not. But anyway, you guys are going to vote what will happen to this story. I know you guys want to continue and I update much faster if it's summer (which is school time for me). Just go to my profile and you could see the poll at the top of the screen.

I'm sorry if it's short, I still can't handle the pain I'm going through. I'm really sorry if it's too short. I'm also sorry for the long update, I really am. I have no idea what will really happen to this story. One of the choices is abandon the story (which I don't like that choice). I know you guys really want to read more but it's just…I felt like this story is not going to humor much, I tried my best to entertain it. And trust me when I tell you this - I really wish this story is complete and all the chapters are written.

BUT I promise this story to be complete (I just hope no one votes 'abandon story') so there are other two choices which is good. You'll find out what the rest of the choices, it's actually only three choices and one of them is abandoning this story, which I still don't like that choice. So PLZ go to my account and vote! And I apologize this chapter is short. I thought maybe the Christmas carol is too long because it already reach more than 20 pages and it took 5 hours to write it plus another 2 hour to edit and don't feel sorry, I enjoyed it.

**Question of this Chapter: **If you get to be the executive producer of Doctor Who and the writer of the show. What story is it going to be about and what is the plot? meaning if you are an author and you get to finally put your story into the show. What is the Plot? and which incarnation of the Doctor would you like it to be?

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and it all belongs to BBC. I don't own the transcript and it all belongs to Diary of Proclaimer. BUT i own Nikki, my OC.

* * *

**Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut Part 1**

"The Impossible Astronaut ehh?" The Doctor turned to Nikki. "Is that the one with Utah?" he asked her and she nodded.

The Ponds, River and the Doctor felt a chill in their spine and not liking the episode. Rose noticed their behaviors. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Nikki turned to her and answered. "They're about to find out a spoiler." Nikki told her that is a half-lie, it is to the Ganger but to them, No.

_**INT. HOUSE, DAY**_

_**We see a MAN in Restoration dress stride through the door, pushing a servant to the side.**_

_**MAN:**__**  
Out of my way!**_

"Who's that?" Clara asked.

"Someone I don't fancy seeing." The Doctor answered.

John groaned. "What did we do now?!"

_**He reaches another set of doors and pulls on them only to find them locked. We then switch to the other side of the doors to see the DOCTOR'S clothing cast over a stool.**_

_**MAN:**__**(through door)**__**  
Doctor!**_

_**We pan over to see paints and a palette.**_

_**MAN:**__**(through door)**__**  
Doctor!**_

_**We pan again to see a painting of the DOCTOR in a god-like pose in the clouds, He is holding a trident on his right hand and his left is on his hip. A red swath of cloth is all that protects his modesty.**_

All the girls almost choked on their drink except Nikki after the sight to see the Painting of the Doctor who's clothing is cast over a stool.

"I don't remember that." The Ganger shook his head in disbelief.

River smirked. "Can I get that?"

The Doctor smiled proudly at the painting. "I look good and she did a great job with the colors."

Nikki moaned. "Now! You just understand the colors now! I thought Vincent already lectured you about the colors and his 'capture mystery"

"The word 'lectured' isn't exactly the words I used to describe." He corrected her. Nikki rolled her eyes and play the episode.

_**MAN:**__**(through door)**__**  
Doctor!**_

_**The MAN finally bursts through the door, sword drawn. Two others are behind him.**_

_**MAN:**__**  
Where's the Doctor?!**_

_**The artist, a WOMAN, laughs nervously.**_

_**WOMAN:**__**  
Doctor who?**_

_**There is a muffled sneeze and the MAN uses the tip of his sword to lift the hem of the WOMAN'S dress. A naked DOCTOR peers out.**_

Everyone groaned to see the Doctor naked. Except Jack grinning like he's about to seduce someone.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
You know, this isn't nearly as bad it looks.**_

"It is." Clara stated.

_**INT. RORY & AMY'S FLAT, DAY**_

_**RORY is unpacking groceries while AMY reads aloud from a book.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
"At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London."**_

"It's him." Everyone said it at the same time.

_**RORY:**__**  
OK, but it doesn't have to be him.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
"Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor aloft."**_

_**RORY:**__**  
OK...it's him.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
There's more.**_

_**INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL, NIGHT**_

_**A British POW, dressed in his underclothes, is lying on his stomach on a dolly. He looks up.**_

_**POW:**__**  
Doctor, what can you see?**_

_**The DOCTOR pops his head through the hole in the tunnel roof.**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?**_

Nikki shook her head. "I don't really pay attention to history class." She has no idea about history and especially this.

_**Alarms blare and beams from the search lights make it through the tunnel.**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
I think the answer's probably yes.**_

_**The DOCTOR pulls back as we hear shouts in German and barking dogs.**_

"I wondered what happened." Nikki asked herself.

_**INT. RORY & AMY'S FLAT, DAY**_

_**They are lying side-by-side on the couch. AMY slams the book closed.**_

"You are stalking me!" the Doctor turns to Amy who just rolled her eyes.

_**AMY:**__**  
It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?**_

_**Laurel and Hardy's "Sons of the Desert" plays on the TV.**_

"After this, I'm watching that." Clara grinned.

_**RORY:**__**  
I've explained the jokes.**_

"It's no fun if you explained the jokes." Jack muttered

_**AMY gets up and goes to the door as the doorbell rings.**_

_**RORY:**__**  
So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there trying to wave to us out of history books? **_

"I wasn't." The Doctor shook his head.

_**As RORY looks down at the book, he misses seeing the DOCTOR appear onscreen in the movie waving at the camera before joining Laurel and Hardy in a small dance.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
It's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks. **__**(takes a letter from the postman and returns)**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Yeah, but why?**_

_**AMY:**__**  
He said he'd be in touch.**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Two months ago.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Two months is nothing. He's up to something, I know he is, I know him. **__**(opens letter)**_

"I know him well." Nikki muttered.

_**RORY:**__**  
What is it? Amy?**_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." John said.

Jack and Rose agreed with him, and all River could say is 'spoilers'

_**AMY:**__**  
A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation.**_

_**RORY:**__**  
From who? **_

"The Doctor." Rose said.

_**AMY:**__**  
It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue! **__**(tosses it at him)**_

_**INT. STORMCAGE, CELL**_

_**A similar envelope lands on a bed. A female hand reaches down to pick it up and we see it is RIVER SONG. She opens the letter and smiles as she reads the contents.**_

_**INT. STORMCAGE, CORRIDOR**_

_**Alarms blare as men race down the hall. A GUARD is on the phone.**_

_**GUARD:**__**  
You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Dr Song, sir. She's...packing.**_

_**EXT. MONUMENT VALLEY, UTAH, DAY**_

_**A yellow school bus drives down the road.**_

_**GUARD:**__**(v.o.)**__**  
Says she's going to some planet called...America.**_

Clara shook her head. "It's not a planet."

"Actually there is a planet called America." The Doctor stated.

_**The bus stops and AMY and RORY step off, both carrying backpacks.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Thanks!**_

_**DRIVER:**__**  
You're very welcome.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Uh! This is it, yeah? The right place?**_

_**The bus drives off.**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it.**_

_**We see the DOCTOR'S face.**__**DOCTOR:**__**  
Howdy!**_

"Doing another dramatic entrance are you?" Nikki said, as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"All I need is a theme song." The Doctor said.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a theme song." She reminded him.

"I don't remember this, but I do remember coming there" the Ganger said.

_**AMY and RORY turn around and we see the DOCTOR lying on the hood of a red 1960s station wagon.**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Doctor!**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Ha-ha! It's the Ponds! **__**(gets off the car)**__** Pond One and Pond Two! **__**(hugs AMY)**__**Hello, Ponds, come here!**_

_**AMY:**__**  
So someone's been a busy boy then, eh?**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Did you see me?**_

_**AMY:**__**  
Of course! Stalker!**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
Flirt! **_

"Forgetting Rory there." Clara sighed.

"Never." The Doctor replied

_**RORY:**__**  
Husband.**_

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
And Rory the Roman! Oh, come here! **__**(hugs him)**_

_**RORY:**__**  
Hey, nice hat. **_

"I agree." Nikki said.

_**DOCTOR:**__**  
I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool.**_

"No it's not." Everyone disagree with him except Nikki and the Ganger.

_**A gun fires and the Stetson is blown off the DOCTOR'S head. The three of them turn around and see a figure silhouetted against the sun. The figure moves slightly and we see it is RIVER.**_

"What is it with you blasting my hats!?" The Ganger turned to River.

_**RIVER:**__**  
**__**(blows on the muzzle)**__** Hello, sweetie.**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's too short and I'm really sorry about it. I'm still in pain about the threats and how lame my grammar is. And Don't forget to check my account and vote to see how this story goes. I just really have no idea what is going to happen.

P.S I set the poll into blind polls, meaning I can only see it. I'm sorry guys but I don't think I want u to see u in pain about the votings. So I promise myself I'll check the voting until it probably in the next two weeks. If u understand about this, probably it's best to not let u see the results and how many votes.

So I'll have to find out soon how is this story goes and I am not sure if I'm looking forward to the results, but I'll see it in the next two weeks.


	7. The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

A/N: Surprise! :) I'm back! I'm so sorry about the late update because I was super busy with my other fanfics and I have only a little time with this. I decided to go write this since I miss writing this so much BUT I promised not to abandon this story, I just hated to see you guys waiting for my story. I can promise that I will complete this story BUT I can't promise a faster updates due to focusing other stories and school.

Anyway I think some of you noticed that 'Watching Doctor Who Series 5' is officially deleted. I'm sorry but that story has to go even though I love it :( and as for this story, well…..I'm going to have to EDIT this story again because since 'WDWSeries5' is deleted then we'll have to fix Nikki's first meeting and possibly everything. I might reboot this story if I have time.

**Question of this Chapter: **If the Doctor invited you to travel with him, will you say yes? Even if you have to wait 12 years for him to come back? What will you do if he invited you to his death too?

Anyway here's the Impossible Astronaut Part 2 and I had a hard time to picture

* * *

**Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut Part 2**

**INT. DINER, DAY**

_**In a booth, the DOCTOR and RIVER compare notes while AMY and RORY get Cokes at the counter.**_

"I luv drinking cokes," Nikki grinned.

**RIVER:****  
Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?**

Ganger Doctor raised his eyebrow, "No, and I don't remember any one this." He turned to his Original Self, "I was the one who sent those message?"

The Original Doctor nodded.

"Why?" Ganger Doctor asked, he still didn't understand why he sent those messages…beside the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff but it's something else…..and the Ganger Doctor has a bad feeling about this.

**DOCTOR:****  
Yes, I've got Easter Island!**

"I've never been to Easter Island." Nikki shook her head.

"Us too." The Ponds added.

**RIVER:****  
They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?**

_**RORY and AMY join them.**_

**DOCTOR:****  
Jim the Fish.**

Ganger Doctor groaned in annoyance, "Who the hell is Jim the Fish?!"

River smirked at him, "Spoilers."

**RIVER:****  
Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Still building his dam.**

**RORY:****  
Sorry, what are you two doing?**

**AMY:****  
They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something.**

"I still have a feeling that I'm not going to like whatever is coming…." Rose frowned.

**DOCTOR:****  
I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me.**

"Stop?!" Ganger Doctor, Rose, John, Clara and Jack all choked at their drinks, not believing what the Doctor just said. Ganger Doctor turned to his original self, "What do you mean stop?! Stop where?"

"Stop being ignorant." Nikki mumbled.

**AMY:****  
OK, we're here, what's up?**

**DOCTOR:****  
A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new.**

"Everything is brand new and different for us," Rory said.

"Why do I have a feeling it will be different alright?" Rose frowned.

**AMY:****  
Where?**

**DOCTOR:****  
Space...1969.**

Rose's eyes widen, "You mean the moon landing?" she asked the Doctor who nodded. "Why didn't we go there?"

"I have lots of versions of myself running around in 1969 and I'm not pleasant crossing my own timestream." The Doctor said.

**Matt Smith**  
**Karen Gillan**  
**Arthur Darvil**

Three Doctor's turned to each other and smirking at each other, sharing knowing glances. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the three of them and wondering what is it with their looks before the three Doctors started to make a horrible sound of their theme song.

Everyone groaned except the Doctors who are still making horrible impression of their theme song.

**DOCTOR WHO**  
**"The Impossible Astronaut"**  
**by Steven Moffat**

"I guess the title makes sense…" Amy mumbled.

**Producer**  
**Marcus Wilson**

**Director**  
**Toby Haynes**

**EXT. SHORE OF POWELL LAKE, UTAH, DAY**

_**The DOCTOR is stretched out on a large picnic blanket. AMY, RORY and RIVER are sitting around the edges.**_

"Nice picnic," Jack grinned, "Why didn't you invite us, doc?"

The Doctor could only be silent.

**DOCTOR:****  
**_**(toasts)**_** Salut!**

**ALL:****  
Salut!'**

"Since when do we start drink wine?" John asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Yeah, since when?" Ganger Doctor agreed with him.

**RORY:****  
So when are we going to 1969?**

**AMY:****  
And since when do you drink wine?**

"That's what we're asking!" Ganger Doctor and John exclaimed in unison.

**DOCTOR:****  
I'm 1,103 - I must have drunk it some time. **_**(drinks from the bottle and spits it out)**_** Oh, wine's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums.**

"1,103?" Ganger Doctor said, looking confused. "I'm only 900 years old."

"You're actually 3 years old." Nikki corrected him. "No wonder you started to act like a kid."

"Oi!" Ganger Doctor looked offended at that.

"What? It's true." Nikki said.

"It's not."

"it's true."

"it's not."

"it's true."

"Could you please stop shouting guys!" Clara said, stopping the Ganger Doctor and Nikki from arguing.

**AMY:****  
1,103? You were 908 the last time we saw you.**

**DOCTOR:****  
You've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it.**

_**AMY looks up to the dunes and sees a figure silhouetted against the sun.**_

"Who's that?" Rose and Clara asked at the same time.

**AMY:****  
Who's that?**

**RORY:****  
Who's who?**

**AMY:****  
**_**(looks at RORY)**_** Sorry, what? **

Ganger Doctor and the Doctor shared a knowing glance, knowing that's the Silence but the Ganger Doctor has no idea what does this has got to do with the picnic. He still doesn't know why his original self invited his younger self and his companions.

"Why does it you sound like you just forgotten it?" John asked Amy, who didn't answer.

"It's all about forgetting isn't it." Nikki rolled her eyes. "What would happen if the Doctor suddenly forgotten us?"

All the companions looked at each other, unsure what would happen if the Doctor did…..

The Doctor wasn't even sure either  
**  
****RORY:****  
What did you see? You said you saw someone.**

"Now I know." Rory said.

**AMY:****  
No, I didn't. **

"Yes, you did." Rose shook her head, looking confused.

**DOCTOR:****  
Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right.**

"I agree." Ganger Doctor smiled.

"Me too." John agreed.

"You do realized you're actually agreeing to yourself." River said, raising her eyebrow at the three Doctors.

"Yes." Three Doctors said in unison.  
**  
****RORY:****  
The moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?**

Ganger Doctor leaned closer to the Doctor, "Didn't we go to 1969? The whole warehouse and the silence…."

The Doctor nodded, "I told them that they'll go but I won't since….I've already done it."

Ganger Doctor nodded and understanding the wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.

**DOCTOR:****  
Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you.**

Rose noticed a tone of sadness in him. Wondering what's going to happen while the Ponds held each other and knew what's about to happen.

_**A pickup truck pulls onto the sand behind them and an older man steps out. The DOCTOR stands and holds up a hand in a wave.**_**AMY:****  
Who's he?**

"Which reminds me…." Amy turned to the Doctor as she slapped him on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The Doctor turned to her, rubbing his face.

Amy leaned closer to him so no one could hear her, "That's for pretending your death."

_**RORY and RIVER stand.**_**RIVER:****  
Oh, my God!**

_**AMY stands and looks with the others as an astronaut stands in the lake**_

"What's an Astronaut doing there?" Rose asked.

"An Apollo Astronaut." John and Ganger Doctor corrected her, both of them wondering the same thing.

**DOCTOR:****  
You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?**_**(walks to astronaut)**_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…." Clara frowned.

Ganger Doctor agreed with her.

**RORY:****  
That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look.**

_**The DOCTOR stands in front of the astronaut on the beach.**_

**DOCTOR:****  
Hello. It's OK, I know it's you.**

_**The astronaut opens its visor but we do not see the face.**_

"Who is it?" Ganger Doctor asked the Doctor.

"Spoilers." He answered.

Ganger Doctor groaned, "I'm starting to not like that word."

"We already did." The Doctor reminded him.

**DOCTOR:****  
Well then...**

_**They watch silently as the DOCTOR speaks with the astronaut. He then bows his head as the astronaut raises its arm.**_

Rose frowned deeper and wondering what's he doing…. And everyone has the same thoughts of her 'What's he doing?' except the others.

Ganger Doctor leaned closer to the screen and wondering as well.

**AMY:****  
**_**(whispers)**_** What's he doing?**

_**The astronaut fires and the DOCTOR staggers backwards.**_

Rose, Clara, John, Ganger Doctor's eyes widen at that.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped.

Ganger Doctor looked shock at that and he couldn't move, and he realized he stopped breathing.  
**  
****AMY:****  
Doctor!**

_**AMY rushes towards the DOCTOR but RORY and River hold her back.**_

**RIVER:****  
Amy! Stay back! The Doctor said stay back!**

_**The astronaut fires again and the DOCTOR falls to his knees.**_

Rose looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes, unsure about this. "Please tell me it wasn't you." She pleaded him with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor could only give her a sad expression.

**AMY:****  
No!**

**RIVER:****  
You have to stay back!**

**AMY:****  
No!**

_**The DOCTOR stands as regeneration energy begins to waft from his hands.**_

"I guess we'll have a sneak peek to our next 12th incarnation." John said, not sure how to react at this.

"I promise you that I'm not using that hand again." The Doctor said.

Ganger Doctor could just stared in shock.

**AMY:****  
Doctor!**

_**The DOCTOR looks over to his friends.**_

**DOCTOR:****  
I'm sorry.**

"So that's what he said…" Amy said, not liking this episode.

_**The DOCTOR tilts his head back as the regeneration starts in earnest. **_

The others sighed of relief to see him regenerate, expecting to see his 12th incarnation till….

_**The astronaut fires again and the DOCTOR collapses to the ground.**_

Rose sobbed as John pulled her into a comforting hug, trying to soothe her while the Doctor could only look down at this.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if it's very short but I only had a little time for this one. I cannot promise a faster updates but I can promise that I will finish this story. I'm going to have to EDIT this story and change maybe some characters and stuff when I have plenty of time.

I couldn't picture the Doctor's friends reaction. I promise I'll edit this again someday...

Anyway I recommend you reading other stories such as 'TheOncomingSunshine' amazing stories that she written and to those others who I read that are brilliant. I've read 'Optimistic Lyricist' stories that made me joyful and laughing at the same time :) I want to say that you should stop waiting for this story because I bet there are hundreds of amazing stories that are better than mine and I can't stand to see you wait for this one :)

I can't promise a faster update but I'll try my best….

Thx so much to those people who reviewed this story. I remembered now why I created 'Watching Doctor Who Series 5' it's because I want to show all the moments of the 11th Doctor before he regenerates. I can say maybe this 11th Doctor is somewhere before Christmas Special 2013.

Anyway thx so much guys for reviewing and reading this story :) U amazing, brilliant, extraordinary people and I luv u so much :)


End file.
